To be a Loud Again -English
by Agnes Marie IN-NFT
Summary: Eleven months ago, an incident not only makes everyone believes that nine Louds have died, but also changes them a lot. Now the family is together and trying to regain everything lost, although the changes they have, their own doubts, acquired fears and something outside wants to get in the middle of their union. Let's accompany the siblings on their way to become a Loud again.
1. Reunion

**Good day everyone!**

 **My name is Agnes and I present to you my loudest story, in English this time. I hope the style is easy to understand and you like it. My first language is not English, but I want to give this a Try.**

 **To be honest I'm using Google Translate plus my little knowledge about the language.**

 **Loud House is by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

.

Chap. 1

Reunion

.

The room was dark and silent, the only light was the one filtered through the blinds that covered the huge window, lying down to which you could see a low figure standing, as if expecting something to happen.

-You should go to sleep. -said another figure, much higher, standing at his side. -We will reach our destination tomorrow.

-She promised to call for details. -He tells the first as he settled down to speak more calmly. - Tonight, and tomorrow morning.

-I know, Taicho, but you've been on your guard all day.

-Do not call me Taicho. -her companion complained in annoyance, folding his arms. - Who the heck came up with that idea?

-You left that anime on air in a very interesting part. -She replied with amusement. -They all looked at it and you cannot deny that ...

-Yes, I look like him. -He accepted with a gesture of the hand, making his companion laugh openly. - I have a name, you know?

-I know, but it's fun to see you upset. -Joked the tall figure just when a light sound was heard between them two, silencing them. -It's her.

-So is. -Approved "Taicho" before taking a hand to his head. - Everything safe? - the tall figure crouched up to listen to the conversation too.

"Sure thing," said a childlike voice on the other side, with a slight drag of words. "What is your position?"

-We're about 7 hours on the road, but we'll be resting tonight. - confirmed her speaker looking at his companion for confirmation. The figure nodded. -We should arrive tomorrow around the eighteen hundred.

"Received" there was a slight silence on the line "And ... how are you all?"

-Nervous, -said the "Taicho" looking at the rest of the room for a second before resuming his speech. - Some of them are still trying to sleep. -Complaints of annoyance were heard in the area, while other people in the room seemed to be rearranged to do just what they said, go to sleep. -How about everything on your side?

"Dad is in the living room looking at some old pictures and Mom is with Lily in the kitchen, not even she can sleep with so much emotion in the air." The girl answered the person with a tired tone. "Things have been a little quiet around here."

-I do not think that will change for a while. -said her listener, looking at his companion, who was still listening over the conversation. The figure made a gesture with his hand, referring to the time. -Back to the topic, have you already decided where the meeting point is?

"Given its situation has been agreed a point not very well known, but with sufficient coverage both to hide and a contact without threats, having as an extra point that is supposed to be a familiar environment," confirmed the girl with a keypad sound. "I've sent the coordinates to your address."

-Received. -accepted the figure with a sigh. The line went silence for a while. - Lisa ...

"Yes?"

-You know it will not be easy, do you? -His answer was silence.

"I know ... but we will do everything that is possible and even if it does not work, it does not matter, if anything I learned from this torture period is the value of family, regardless of their differences." Lisa answered on the other side. "Anyway, I will love them equally and even more than I did in the past. We will all do it," She said in a somewhat broken voice. "I just ... I want you to be here." The Taicho looked at his companion, who had risen again and looked at the rest of the room, where several pairs of eyes looked at them with varying degrees of emotion. The figure looked at him and nodded, pulling out a slight smile barely visible in the light.

-Don't worry, Lisa. We are on our way. -The boy nodded looking at the others, most nodding in the dark. - We should rest. -He pointed out to both his companions and for the girl on the line. -Tomorrow will be a tiring day in more ways than one. -There was another nod in the room.

"Certainly," Lisa agreed to the speak. "Well then, let us rest our consciousness ... and Lincoln…"

"Yes, Lisa?" the girl looked at the phone on the screen with glassy eyes.

-Goodnight to everyone. I love you. -finished the girl caressing the screen, as if her touch could reach the other side. There was a second of silence before a slight chuckle was heard.

"Good Evening, sis. Lincoln Out," and the call was cut off. Lisa kept staring at the screen for a while before looking to the side, where a family photo was in plain sight. It had been taken a year ago, before IT happened. The smiling faces of the thirteen members of the family seemed to give hope in this situation as they had done since its very beginning. The girl get off her desk and took it, taking it with her to the bed, where she stood watching it.

-If only I had accompanied them ... -sobbed Lisa as tear drop on his brother's face.

.

11 months ago

.

 _The noise in the kitchen was more than deafening as Lisa walked into the room, watching her siblings having breakfast with her father while her mother tried to calm an uneasy Lily, who was covered from head to toe with small red marks, like the genius with glasses. Lincoln was the first to notice her._

 _-Good morning Lisa. -He smiled showing his chipped tooth. The girl gave him an expressionless look._

 _-Good morning, male consanguineous figure. - She saluted while scratching her arm, again. One of his sisters, Luna, noticed the movement._

 _-Don't do that, sis. -She said before swallowing the rest of her pancakes. -It will leave you a mark._

 _-I understand the results of this skin friction, but this irritation is driving me crazy!" Lisa said, losing her composure to try to scratch her back, without obvious results. The other members of the family looked at her with pity ... minus one._

 _\- Are you sure it's not contagious? -Lola grumbled, raising her eyebrow and moving a little away from her sibling. -I have an important pageant next week and there is no way I can win that in my precious skin._

 _-I think that have it would be great. -Lana countered. -I can be at home all day, scratch as I please and roll on the floor! I also heard that mud helps the itch so I could spend all day with it on me and there would be no problem with that!_

 _-I doubt it. -Her twin said without looking at her. Lana frowned._

 _-I'm sorry, Lana, but you will not be able to do it. -Her father laughed as he helped to lightly scratch Lisa, who accepted the gesture with a face of very sincere relief. -One could have chicken pox only once and you have already fished it._

 _-Really? -said the girls at once, surprised._

 _-Yeah. It was Lynn who catch it and it literally hit the whole family. -Lori pointed to the athlete with the fork._

 _-t's not my fault that there was an epidemic at school. -Lynn defended herself without much importance. - What I was annoyed was that no one let me play for a little itching._

 _-I did not like those red dots, like, they did not mix well with anything I had. -Leni looked at her clothes sadly while the rest of the table did so with obviousness._

 _-That doesn't explain why we had it and Lisa did not. -Lola pointed out with a spoon._

 _-She wasn't born yet. -said Lucy coming out of nowhere and scaring everyone._

 _-That's true. -confirmed the mother leaving Lily in the high chair after recovering from the fright. -You two were barely seven months old, and no one in the house except your father ever had chicken pox. We fell like flies, but in the end, everything went well. -after saying that she laughed nostalgic. -I remember Lincoln chasing Luan all over the house because she was using his bunny to scratch her back._

 _-It was bun to happen. -Luan joked receiving a groan from the others. Lisa looked at her sister as if considering her words, which Lincoln noticed._

 _-Don't ever think about it, Lisa. -The white-haired boy threatened with his spoon. The girl was going to refute, but preferred to focus on her newly delivered breakfast for her mother, who gave her a kiss in the forehead. The girl smiled at her before jumping to eat, ignoring Lincoln. The boy sighed before looking at the clock._

 _-Girls, it's already nine o'clock. -Eight pairs of eyes fixed on the device, and a huge commotion formed as they rushed the food and got up._

 _-Dang it, you could have warned sooner ..._

 _-I'm still not ready_

 _\- I leave my tiara upstairs._

 _-The day is very time-ing to my taste. Hahaha. Get it?_

 _-Not now, sis._

 _-Go away! I literally need the bathroom._

 _-I'd rather stay in the dark."_

 _\- Can I take Izzy with us?_

 _-No -said everyone in the room. Lana crossed her arms sulking. Her father ruffled her hair from his chair._

 _-Don't get mad, honey. it's just that we do not want another complain from Dairy Land, do we? -The girl looked at him horrified before shaking her head. -Well, why don't you go to brush your teeth? -Lana nodded and left. The father sighed and looked at his son, who looked at the littlest of the children with worry. -Is something wrong, Lincoln?_

 _-It's just that I'm not okay leaving Lisa and Lily behind, I know they like to go ... Although one is more focused experimenting with vomit and the other does nothing but be cute. -He pointed out giving a caress to the baby, who laughed at it._

 _-Incky! -He smiled giving her a hug._

 _-Aw, I love you too Lily. -She returned the gesture before her brother looked at their parents. -Are you sure they cannot come?_

 _-No, it's still too early. -his mother pointed out with a smile and a hug for the boy. - How cute of you to think for your little sisters, Lincoln._

 _-I always do. -joked the boy letting her continue._

 _-You do not have to worry about my absence, Lincoln. -Said Lisa adjusting her glasses before resuming her scratching. - I am in the process of developing a more effective cure against this annoying sensation in view that the current one takes eons to take effect and nanoseconds in stop working. -The parents and the boy exchanged glances with a very clear idea on mind: It would take a while to leave Lily alone with Lisa, apparently._

 _\- Lincoln! Hurry up. -Lori called out from the kitchen door. - These free tickets work from ten o'clock and I'm literally not going to waste a second of that time. -After saying it, she looks at the parents with a smile. - See you guys later._

 _-Bye! -Lincoln leave behind her. The rest of the girls leaned in for a quick farewell before the sound of the door closing, followed by the stampede to Vanzilla and the start of the engine that soon disappeared. The parents looked at each other in amusement, while Lisa just continued to eat breakfast. Little did they know that this was the last time they would see the rest of their family in a long time ..._

.

Present

-Lisa, Lisa. -The five-year-old girl opened her eyes and rubbed them a moment before realizing that the van had stopped. It was not Vanzilla, but it was a good vehicle. The one who called the child was her mother. Rita Loud had noticeable dark circles down her eyes and an apparent tiredness, but there was a light of hope and love in her gaze that kept her looking at her daughter affectionately. -We are here, Lisa.

\- Already? - The girl looked at her wristwatch, noting that it marked 5:45 pm. -Soon will be the time.

-Lincky? -Lily asked from her seat next to her, waking up as well. Her hair had grown and it was tilted but disheveled. She wore a lilac dress and chocolate shoes, hugging her bear with a gesture of bewilderment.

-We'll see him soon, Lily. -Lynn Sr. said tiredly from the driver's seat. The man also looks tired and seemed to have age a little more than normal. The van was silent for a few seconds, the four members inside unsure of what to do next. -We should go out and wait outside.

-It will be. -Lisa said, letting go of her belt. Her parents got out of the car and soon they went to help her and Lily to get off the car. Lisa walked away a little, looking around as her little sister walked from her mother's arm, still hugging her bear.

The meeting place was The Scratchy bottom campgrounds, which at that time of the year was deserted. Lisa knew that it was a bit risky, but the broadness of the terrain provided both a good deck and a possible escape route in case things turned bad. She really hoped it would not.

Lisa watched her parents, who followed her directions to stay near the Van, before advancing to a fallen log near the lake and sitting on it to watch her reflection. She had not changed so much in those longs months. Her hair was a little longer, but just as careless. The same green sweater and same pink pants. She was a little taller, but even smaller than what she remembered were the twins the last time she saw them. Lisa tried to smile at her reflection, knowing it was scientific nonsense, but she could not make it.

-Stupid reflection of the light. -She murmured, sitting upright to look at the horizon.

-It's still your reflection. -Lisa jumped a little, but did not move. She knew that voice, but almost a year ago she has not heard it in person. With an unvalued slowness, more on the nerves than anything else, she moved her head toward a nearby tree, hidden in shadows. Leaning against it was a familiar person, wearing a long-sleeved and high collar orange shirt, as well as gray pants and white shoes. The boy looked at her with bags in his eyes, which looked calculating. -But it still amazes me that I'm not surprised that a five-year-old girl already has a Nobel Prize on her account.

-Lincoln ...- Lisa almost mumbled, barely maintaining her composure as she rose to walk toward him.

-Not so fast, little girl. -Pointed another voice near the boy. Out of the shadows came a girl with long, dark chestnut hair, freckles on her cheeks and a remarkable expression of few friends. She wore a red coat above a white-reddish shirt with long dark yellow pants and black sneakers. But what caught the attention of the genius was the shotgun that was pointing directly at her head.

-Lynn. -Lisa murmured before stopping her pace and raising her arms. She'd figured that could happen, but that did not stop it from being frightening. Lincoln seemed to notice her feelings, because he pushes down the gun of the girl with his hand.

-I told you to wait. -He scolded her with annoyance.

-I'm sorry, Taicho, but I don't care. -defended the chestnut girl recovering his weapon and looking at Lisa from top to bottom. -Is it really her? She is not an impostor or ...

-Lincky! -Lynn raised the shotgun again, but stopped to see that the "threat" was a girl of two and a half, running quickly to crash into the boy's legs, giving him a hug. Lincoln looked at her curiously before opening his eyes.

\- Lily? -The girl looked at him with a smile from ear to ear.

\- Lincky! - answered the little girl raising her arms, wanting that he takes her up.

-You are remembered. -Lynn joked, lowering the weapon completely and catching the attention of the child, who smiled again and started to run against her.

\- Lynn! -Lily laughed again. Lynn smiled and after a second's hesitation he bent down to carry her, looking at her with uncomfortable affection as the girl hug her as tightly as a small two years old could. Lynn hung the shotgun over her shoulder before looking at Lisa, who was still frozen in place.

-Sorry dude, but you know the story. -She apologized, running one of her hands over her head. Lisa nodded before looking around. - Calm down, no one else will come out ... I guess.

-Ha, Ha, -said the genius with a voice that tried to sound indifferent, with very few results. -But I'm glad to see you... S-Seriously. -She said in a broken voice. Lincoln watched her for a while until he sighed and crouched with open arms, which the girl did not miss to run and hug him with all her might, sending to the icicle any other thought. The two siblings gave each other a warm hug, one crying involuntarily and the other stroking the girl with closed eyes, under the watchful and surprised look of the other two. -I-I miss you so much ... I wa-was afraid o-of no ... not to see any of you again ... I-I…

-Shh. Take it easy. -Lincoln asked before opening his eyes and look at Lynn coldly, stopping her playing with Lily to look at him. The boy nodded and the girl nodded back, returning her hold on the shotgun and lowering Lily, she walks to the clearing and pointing the gun at the parents, who had approached and only looked at her with contained emotion. The girl did not stop at that and continue approaching to inspection the Van, followed by a happy Lily. Meanwhile, Lincoln finished calming Lisa.

-I am sorry. I lost control for a second. -the girl apologized wiping her face with her sleeve. The boy nodded before he stood up. -Did you have a safe trip?

-Affirmative. -Lincoln accepted almost inexpressive, a tone that Lisa got to know very well in the last months. The boy was relieved to see her, but he did not let his guard down. -They did not seem to follow you or Lynn would have blown up the car. She has a bad temper.

-You can say it. – said Lisa before looking around. -And the others…

-Waiting. I'd like to talk to our parents first. -Lincoln explained calmly. The girl had to admit that seeing him in act like that in person was as strange as talking on the phone. His inexpressiveness rivaled hers with the naked eye, but she was not about to look at the tusk at the gift horse. – Can we move?

-Yes. - accepted Lisa coming forward. They approached Rita and Lynn Sr. who were watching with a mixture of amusement and concern as Lynn had finished her work eating alongside Lily some chips that she found in the glove compartment, her shotgun lying next to her. The mother was the first to notice the newcomers and smiled, holding back the urge to run to squeeze another of her children in her arms. I can say it sucks to her do that.

-Hello. -Lincoln grunted nervously, losing his touch for a second before he took a breath and calmed down, looking the adults up and down before nodding. -I imagine you are already aware of our situation. -Both parents nodded.

-Then it's true. -Spoke the father, embracing his wife to have strength. Lincoln looked at him seriously, asking for more details in silence. - Do not you... remember anything?

-Not all of us. Some knew pretty much, some almost nothing. - answered the child by squeezing his arm before sighing and looking at them with some hope, but mostly scrutiny. -Would you still accept us? Lisa has already confirmed her support, but I would like to hear it personally. -At that point Lynn stopped eating and approached the area, the gun over her shoulder. The parents did not look away from their son before nodding at him to confirm. Lynn looked doubtful at Lincoln and he smiled at her.

-That makes things easier. -the brunette smiled before bringing a hand to her lips and whistling. It was not a soft whistle, in fact, several birds flew away and the present needed to cover their ears for it, although Lynn did not seem interested in that, looking at the adults with a frown. -If the Taicho approves, I will trust you for now. But I'll still have you in my sight, remember that.

-Oh, Lynn ... -Her mother nearly sobbed at the attitude, but she could not blame her.

-Forgive her. -Lincoln came forward giving a not happy look to his sister. -She has No manners.

-Not that you were any better. -replied Lynn, folding her arms.

-Don't worry Lincoln. We understand ... a little her attitude. -said the woman, looking at him with tenderness. – Ca you get closer? I want to see you better son. -The boy nodded and stood at a close range, but still out of immediate reach. The mother stared at him, her gaze lingering on his son's eyes before letting tears fall from his. - You have grown.

-It's just a matter of height. -joked his father, not knowing what to say. Lynn and Lisa grunted before looking at each other.

-He too? -asked the older girl without surprise.

-Certainly. -Lisa said wearily. Lincoln smiled a little at it before Lily drew her attention back to him, which she did not get. The girl almost cried again, but her father was quick to pick her up and try to calm her down, looking at Lincoln questioningly. The boy looked at him before turning his gaze to the forest, just as some bushes moved and several people came out from among them.

The first was a tall, short-haired blonde. She wore a long-sleeved sky-blue shirt and a long green skirt that reached her knees. At his feet he had some sky-blue slippers and in her ears triangular white earrings. The girl looked a little worried, but somehow calm.

The second was a long, light brown-haired girl with annoyed eyes and a mocking smile that showed her front teeth with braces. She wore a yellow shirt with black sleeves and base, as well as a smooth yellow skirt. She also wore high black combats boots that were clearly not for fashion.

Behind her came another taller and darker brunette. She was wearing a purple long-sleeved shirt with a broken neck, a skull with the words "Death or Life" right in the middle. She also wore a plaid purple skirt and boots of same color with laces, as well as a black choker and clip earrings as accessories. The girl looked neutrally around, and just as Lynn was armed, but with an assault rifle that made the Loud man's hair stand on end.

Three blondes followed her. The taller one had lighter hair and wore a long-sleeved aquamarine shirt that showed off her belly and a matching short skirt. She wore sandals and, to the surprise of the adults, three earrings in each ear: two small and one large circular. She was the only one of the group who was smiling openly at them.

Clinging to her hands were two girls, clearly twins. The one on the right wore a simple pink dress with a matching coat, her long blonde hair tied in a high ponytail as she looked ahead with a frown in suspicion. The one on the left looked rather self-conscious, grabbing the older teen's hand with almost fear. This one wore a dress like the other girl, only that blue, and green water pants underneath it. Both girls had black shoes with no stockings.

-I must admit, you're sweet. -the non-arrivals jumped when another girl spoke near the parents, the only ones' immune to the fright being Lincoln and Lily, the first somewhat amused and the second cheering with joy.

\- Lucy! -Sing the baby trying to get close to the girl. She wore her long black hair in a high bun, two tufts in front of her ears and bangs on her face covering her eyes in plain sight. She wore a black short-sleeved dress with a long skirt, like one of Lola's princess costumes but in the Gothic style. To complement that air, he wore black striped gloves and a black umbrella with lace trim.

-Nice to see you again, little sweet Lily. -Lucy greeting her sister with a smile, taking the girl's hand in hers. Lily smiled back and nodded. Mr. Loud just stared at his daughter with a rather startled face, as if he were really seeing a ghost. Luckily a sudden hug took him out of his musings, especially when he noticed someone of the group was hugging him and his wife tightly.

-Luna ... -murmured Mrs. Loud before returning the embrace with the same intensity. Luna nodded and let herself be hugged, crying silently on her mother's shoulder. The others finished getting close, the other chestnut picking up the rifle that Luna had dropped.

-That's a cry-scade of emotion. -joked the girl already armed, gaining glances of disbelief that she ignored to smile with less enthusiasm to the majors. -Hello.

-Luan ... -called his father almost breaking into tears.

\- Yes! And she is Lori, and Lynn, and Lincky, and Lola, and Lana and Leni. - finished the blonde pointing to herself as she got a groan of annoyance from several presents. The teen turned her smile into a nostalgic, somehow sad one. -But you already know that, right? Mom, Dad, Lisa ... Lily.

-Are they really them? -Lola complained, scrutinizing them and ruining the moment.

-Don't be silly. If they weren't Taicho would not have called us. -Lana reproached with some annoyance. The two twins looked warily at each other, leaving poor Leni in the middle.

-This is no time to fight. -Stopped Lori clapping and calling attention to her. The oldest sibling looks with some apology at her parents. -I'm glad to see you, really, but I think we can postpone our greetings until we discuss this, now with everyone present.

-I agree with Lori. -accepted Lincoln looking at the rest seriously. Lola and Lana looked at each other again apologetically as Luna pulled away from the embrace of her parents, standing not out of their range.

-Where do you prefer we should have such discussion? -Lisa asked, her voice slightly raspy. The girl wiped away her tears for the umpteenth time before looking at the boy to await his answer.

-This place is still appropriate. -Lincoln replied before putting on a serious face. -But I must clarify that there are things that we still cannot tell you and those that we can, do not leave this location. Am I clear? -The parents looked at each other and nodded again, as did a determined Lisa and a tender Lily. The silence reigned in that quiet agreement until a loud growl made everyone present look at Lynn.

-What? I'm hungry.

.

* * *

Yes! Finally!

You don´t know how much I fought with myself to try to post this in English. To be honest I have watch the whole series in that language and because of that every original dialogue of the story was thinking in that way. Including every one of Luan's puns, and I can tell that the translation of them was a head breaker.

Sadly, that's the only thing I have and even with that I have a very bad habit to mix both languages, like "I go to the rio and churum-bum in the charco" every time I don't have any idea of how to write or say a word. That's why I needed the faithful google. So… sorry if the reading is a pain in the neck, but I'm practicing my writing. My reading is great but using words… just to say I don't get it half the time.

"I honestly do not know where the idea of this fic came from, but I could not avoid writing it. This chapter was longer, but I decided to split it in two ... leaving it even longer. Just notice that I am not a very constant writer, either by inspiration or lack of time, but I will give my best."

So… What do you think about this homemade translation? I accept critics… and other reviews. That said…

Thank you and see you later!


	2. What happened

**Good day everyone!**

 **It's me again and here I am to bring you a new chapter of this story. It really is a basic introduction to what happened but it will get better as you go.**

 **The characters are from Nickelodeon, the plot from my mind.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chap. 2

What happened was...

.

 _The white-haired boy regretted opening his eyes, closing them at once when the white light of the room nearly blinded him. With more care he opened them again and looked at the gray room in which he was. There was a bookcase full of white unnamed books, as well as a white desk and a dimming TV screen. There was also the bed he was lying on. Everything of this inside a small space that curiously did not bother him._

 _\- Where am I? -He wondered as he tried to get up, failing to notice that he could not feel his left arm. A little restless, the boy looked at his limb and tried to move it, barely making his fingers gave a slight spasm. More cautious, He finished sitting up, noting that he was wearing a kind of gray uniform when he adjusted his numb arm with his other hand. Still strangely, the boy looked around again. - What do I do here?_

 _-At last you have awakened, YLL-1 -Pointed a voice coming from the screen. The boy looked at it and got up carefully, carrying his sleeping arm so it would not bother him. On the screen you could see a man with glasses and medical mask hiding his face almost completely. -I hope this serves as an example to respect the regulations of the center, young man._

 _\- Sorry? -the boy asked. He was sure something was wrong._

 _-You had an electric shock in your left arm when you played with some components you were told not to touch. -Synthesized the person on the line without changing his professional and serious tone, but something told the boy that behind his glasses, the man was staring at him. -I see you still have numbness in your arm. Don´t worry about it, according to your insurance exams you will recover the sensitivity in a few hours, otherwise notify us. You're lucky that the shock sent you flying or you would have died electrocuted._

 _-Sir, I do not know what you're talking about. - the boy complained somewhat annoyed. - What do I do here? Who are you?_

 _-Hmm… I suppose your confusion is due to the blow to the head. -the person spoke in a calmer tone, which for some reason made the child frown. -I am Dr. Retman and since this morning I´m the one on charge to oversee your path on the project, YLL-1, although I must say that you are one of the most stubborn helpers that I have touched._

 _\- YLL-1? - asked the boy still confused._

 _-Your code. - answered the person calmly. - It's what identifies you._

 _\- What about my name? -He asked curiously. - I do not have one?_

 _-Names are irrelevant in scientific research, but no one will stop you if you choose to use one. We always call all of you by your code, which is easier to identify. -was all the doctor answer. -Now, rest and recover your strength, we will take you to dinner at two thousand hours._

 _\- What?_

 _-8:00 p.m. -said the man with a tone of annoyance. -I hope you take what I said. Have a nice day. – The doctor finished the call without warning, leaving the boy looking at his reflection in the black screen._

 _-What was ... that ... -said the boy with bewilderment. Everything that man had said made sense, but at the same time it didn't, although the boy could not tell why. -Something is wrong, but what? -The boy stared at his hands_ _for a while until he opened his eyes and directed them back to his reflection with some panic. – Maybe… Because ... I don't remember anything before this ..._

.

Present

The meeting between the Louds was resumed only when everyone had a freshly caught roasted fish, some sandwiches that Rita had brought and a glass of water in their hands. Lincoln had sat down next to Lynn and in front of Lori, chewing calmly as he watched the parents try to eat (something that seemed to be hindered by the excitement of the moment), with Luna just beside him and a little calmer.

Lily had won back all her sisters and now she was between Leni and Lana, trying to eat her porridge without getting dirty under the constant flattery of the elders. Lisa was sitting next to Luan, who just as Lola stared at the genius as if expecting a bad move from her. Lucy was seated at the foot of a log that was grabbing her umbrella, taking her food away from the group.

-Then ... -Lynn began when they stopped eating, making use of the silence as her father lit a fire in the gathering darkness. -What were we going to talk about?

-Have you been listening to anything we discussed on the trip? -Luan asked, raising an eyebrow. Noticing the girl's distressed smile, she just rolled her eyes. -A lot of attention from you.

-Don't fight now. -Lori scolded, frowning before looking at her parents with a somewhat forced calm expression. -Before we start our part, I just want to know that you have really understood about what Lisa has told you. According on it we may know what to say next. -Lynn Sr. looked at his daughter with a strange gaze, but still answered.

-Well ... Eh ... All right. -The man cleared his throat and made a serious gesture, looking at his children with a more convincing calm demeanor. -Lisa has told us some things, such as all of you were locked up against your will until she helped you escape because she, somehow, managed to communicate with Lincoln in some way and together planned their flight from your imprisonment and the arrival here. -The boy nodded, and his father sighed sadly as he continued. -She also told us that no one remembered anything, but still took care of each other. Something that makes me proud, but ... it's also sad.

-Lisa also told us that you may be persecuted, so we must be very careful from now on. - continued the mother with regret before looking at them decidedly, surprising a little her progeny. -And from now on I could tell you that we will not allow anyone of you to be taken again. -Lori smiled at that, but Lynn raised a skeptical eyebrow. The woman continues, now smiling at the brunette. - I know we're not fighters, but I already lost my children once. I will not let it happen again.

-Big words. -Lola murmured, receiving an elbow from her twin. - Sorry.

-Lisa also comment that she has been sending you things, like aid to your memory and financial aid. -continued the gentleman ignoring the comment, although the pain in his eyes was too clear as it had affected to him, lowering several annoying looks to Lola one second before going back to pay attention. -We wanted to know more details, but that's all Lisa said she could tell us. -The man looked at his daughter, who only nodded. - I know that you will tell us the rest when you are ready, but I cannot deny that we would like to know and, above all, well ...

\- To ask you to Give us a chance. -Lisa ended by her parents, looking at both Lola and Lynn with some regret. The blond girl looked away slightly, but the chestnut held her sight without changing her gesture. The other girls looked at Lori, who smiled comprehensively and nodded. Lincoln imitated her and looked at his parents.

-All right. -the boy began unceremoniously. - If You ask me, what you know is enough for now. -The parents looked down. -But, I think we can add some details to your story.

-And listen to the alibi for the magical reappearance of nine kids supposedly dead. -Luan finished mockingly, earning a look from everyone. - What, too soon? Sorry, Dearing critics, I just wanted to clarify.

-But we're not dead, we're here. -Leni pointed out for a second before opening her eyes. - Oh, the news. I get it. Although I do not know what a leave should do with all of this ...

-I see that somethings haven't changed. -Lisa said without surprise.

-Do not let Leni simple thinking fool you, she has proved to be wise in other more precise arts. -Lucy pointed at the genius, frightening her for a second. -The most beautiful flower may possess as much soft and innocent caress as could be felt and expressed and own the most dangerous thorns that nature can present.

-Lucy. -Lincoln called staring at her. The girl made an apologetic gesture and went silent again. The boy followed the conversation, ignoring the look of doubt that their parents had. -It is true that the contact between me and Lisa helped make things easy, but at that moment we were already planning an escape, although given the conditions we were, it was a difficult task. At first there was no contact between most of us and I cannot stop thanking the force that allowed me to meet Lori there. Not the best circumstance, but a beginning that came to make things move.

-As you know, we hardly remembered anything when it all began, but meeting Lincoln literally brought me several memories back and visceversa. I was surprised when I managed to communicate with him and after talking for a while we realized that we really could not be the only ones trapped in that place. -Lori continued earnestly. - We only started Taicho and I, but not long after that Leni, Lynn, Lucy and Lana joined us, although I think that before the escape the only ones that had literally interacted with all of us were Lincoln and Leni.

-That was easy. -Leni said with a big smile. -Whenever I saw you, I felt I had to take care of you and give you a lot of affection, as if we were family ... Well, we are, but at that moment I didn't know and it was more a feeling of knowing that something else ... So, it was easy to accept. -She finished happy and ignorant of the looks of most of the group. After a while she sighed, looking at the sky. -What was difficult was that we didn't knew that we were talking between us ... It was very bad when they took Lincky that time, but in the end, it was just ...

-Thank you, Leni. – Cut short Lincoln earning a smile from his sister, somehow oblivious od the deadly look of the boy. Lisa looked at him curiously, but her brother changed the subject as much as his gaze. -For that kind of feeling without apparent sense is that we begin to raise ideas and tied loose ends. Convincing Lola was not difficult since Lana and she were always together, but Luan and Luna were being a bit stubborn. -The last one glared at him.

-It's not my fault to be a hardheaded gal. -Luan shrugged. – I should admit that the idea sounded crazy when I was told and your second attempt to convince me was even worse. – The teen smiled at a frowning Lori. -But I don't deny that after thinking for… a while it made some sense. I knew I did not belong in that cave and you were special people for me, but still I thought you were crazy about trying to escape without outside help.

-That's when Lisa came in. -Lincoln smiled at the girl, who was listening intently. - It was at a great time since we were running out of ideas. Thanks to her we finished tying loose ends and we could make a more effective plan, with the extra support of knowing that someone was waiting for us outside. The escape we'll tell you another day, but the point is that we leave that place.

\- From there we travel in the lowest profile possible that nine people can move without been discovered. - Lori continued when she notices that Luan was going to make a joke. The teen in yellow crossed her arms amused by the intervention. -We alternated trips by bus and on foot, with one or two trips between states.

-I really enjoyed New York. -interrupted Leni in the middle of a memory. - It was fun to go shopping in The Big Apple, although I don't know why they call it that, it's a shopping district not a fruit. People can't come up with good names. -She shook her head, not noticing Lynn's amused gaze.

-I liked going through Salem. -Lucy pointed out with a smile. -The witch hunt is both eloquent and interesting to me.

-At least you did not live in that time. -Luan commented with a half-smile. -My favorite part was that show in Rhode Island, it was a ride of fun. -The girl frowned. -But they could be a little gentler when they get me off the stage, people were having Rhodes of fun with my jokes.

-It was a casino, Luan. -Scolded Lana with boredom. -We cannot go in there. I also liked New York, but the park was my thing.

-I liked that Spa in Pennsylvania. -Lola pointed with a smile. Luna cleared her throat and they all looked at her, but she only pointed her head to their lost parents. Most girls were a little ashamed to get carried away of the conversation. Lincoln did not appreciate that, but didn't look surprised before continuing.

\- Telling what happened inside the premises we were in, depends on each one, when they feel comfortable talking about it. -continued as if that had not happened, bringing a cold wave to several of his sisters. Luan clutched the gun closer while Luna looked away. Lori hugged her knees and Lana hugged Lola. Lucy lowered her head and Lynn clenched her fists. Even Leni looked a little down. For the parents and Lisa, it was not difficult to deduce that what happened with them affected them as much as their lack of memory. -Even outside, some of us have a permanent memory of what we lived and for some more than others is something serious. That's why I reiterate to not force us to answer ahead of time. - he added closing the cuff and from there looking at Luna to his parents, who noticed and nodded again.

-We will not force any of you to speak, we have already said it. You can stop worrying about it. -calmed Rita, giving an affectionate hug to her third daughter. The girl smiled at her with appreciation, allowing herself to be pampered.

-And what do they have on their side? -Lynn asked out of nowhere. -Taicho told us several things, but like you I want to hear it personally.

-Okay, but first I have a question. -said Lynn Sr. looking at her lost. - Since when do you call Lincoln Taicho?

-Before we call him Boss, but one day after the escape we were relaxing and he fell asleep watching a rare cartoon that had a character like him called "Taicho. " -Lola pointed out amused.

-They're identical. -Lana continued, counting on her fingers. -White hair, clear eyes, a little cold but kind mood, stubborn, small, stubborn ... -Lincoln looked at her with a glare. -And when we heard that they said that to him because he was one of the bosses of the cartoon, we named him Taicho. I think the only difference is that he was dressed in black like Lucy and ...

-We understand Lana. -laughed Rita without being able to avoid it. The girl smiled at her, showing her still missing front teeth.

-Leaving aside the titles. -Luan continued amused by the face of his brother before smiling something more serious. -You can continue.

-… Okay. -The mother became calm and followed. - See, the last day we saw you we were having breakfast like any other family, the only difference was that Saturday you were going to a whole day in Dairyland, an amusement park that always liked to go, especially Lincoln and Lana. Lynn had won "all day free" tickets at the local fair before they threw us out and you decided to go all together.

\- Did they kick us out of a fair? -Leni tilted her head. Everyone asked for silence. - Sorry, Mom. Continue.

-I'll tell you later, sweetheart. -the woman went on calmly. -That day the only ones left at home were Lisa and Lily, as they both fell with chicken pox at that time. I had to stay at home taking care of them and your father had to go to work, but since you had gone on your own before we did not worry about the nine of you going alone. -she added bitterly, clearly thinking of it as a serious mistake. -About ten o'clock I got a call from Lori to tell me that Vanzilla had been damaged again before you arrived and Lana was taking a while to turn on the mechanism, so you were later than wanted.

\- Did Lana know from there to be mechanic? -Lynn was surprised a second before clearing her throat. – wonderful.

\- And what happened next? -Lola went on ignoring her.

-I talked for a while with her to calm down and hang up. - Rita continued with regret. -I kept looking after the girls until I realized it was twelve o'clock and Lori hadn't call me again. It did not surprise me as much as it should... You used to lose track of time when having fun. I Call her, but no one answered. I sent a message and waited a minute, nothing. With that I knew there was something wrong. I kept trying to communicate with the rest of you without results.

\- Was not it a bit hasty? People could literally take a long time to pick up the phone. -Lori pointed out. - Especially if you are having fun, like you said.

-Not for you, honey. - said the father somewhat nostalgic. - You Literally had the phone in your hand 24/7. Once you even sent us a picture of your first time with Bobby on a roller coaster, right in the middle of the descent. -A slight laugh came out. – I'm still wondering how you could do all things without letting it go, but you managed and you were happy. – Lynn Sr. sighed. - That day your mother called me immediately and I imitate her in trying to call all you. After an hour without progress I decided to leave work and return home, arriving just when Lisa revealed the trackers she put in the family, which I must admit I didn't worry much until I had time to think.

\- What about what? -Luan pointed at the genius with suspicion.

-I do not deny my guilt in the face of his ignorance, but I must report that they obviously were of no use in that period, since their signals had completely disappeared from the map. -Lisa defended herself with a sigh. - Given how agitated our family is I decided to manufacture them of an almost indestructible material that could not have been destroyed in any accidental form that was in the margin of the possible in the daily life of an individual.

-Very reassuring. -Lynn pointed out, not surprised.

-The point is that was the basis that led us to the falsity of the news of the Dairyland attack, where they found the remains of Vanzilla in the absence of carbon scrap from your presence near the area. - continued the Genius ignoring the commentary. -I did my calculations and I discovered that the time when the trackers stopped their signals and the time of the alleged attack were not similar. We tried to convince the authorities of possible abduction or extradition, but we did not make much progress on that front.

-We did not lose hope. -said Mrs. Loud with a sigh. - Lisa started a tracking network with every satellite on the planet. Usually we would punish that kind of crime, but we did not care. And clearly, we were grateful when one-night Lisa managed to contact Lincoln in some way. -The two children looked at each other, but none added anything. Lynn looked at the boy doubtfully and Luna sadly.

\- What about the others? -Leni asked worried, gaining the eyes of everyone again. -Our friends, the school, Lori's boyfriend Dobby, Lincoln's girlfriend ...

\- My what? - asked the boy coming out of his serious role to look at her lost.

-It's Bobby, Leni. NOT Dobby. -Lori said with a frown before she sighed. - And I asked Lincoln to ask for it. He believes I'm alive.

-Not only that, He has been asking every week to hear from you. -her mother smiled fondly. -We have not told him anything about this meeting, but I do not deny that he is a good boy and it hurt me not to. He never has lost hope.

-So cute. -Lynn gestured with disgust. - I imagine that for others we are off the map, if we don't count the guys who will go for us. Je, your story to cover that must be very good. -The girl laughs amused until she looks to the side, meeting the more than cold look of her brother. The chestnut sat somewhat uncomfortable, looking away. - Sorry.

-Our parents are not the ones to blame Lynn. -said Lincoln seriously. - Stop treating them like it's their fault. -The boy looked over at the others, especially Luan and Lola. -And that goes for all of us. -The girls shied away from him. The parents looked surprised and Lisa sadly. Lincoln looked at them more calmly. - Anything else?

-Not really. - accepted the father a little uncomfortable. - Just that you might be follow, son.

-Okay ... – accepted the boy looking down. There was silence for a moment in what he thought what to say. -We cannot tell you who they are since we are not so sure on it, but we can say that they are known for not work with the law. The people who are following us have resources and I'm sure, let me tell you now, they cannot do the same thing as last time, it would raise too many suspicions against them and we will make sure they cannot go unnoticed if they make sudden movements. Nor can they make a direct attack, because we are waiting for them and they know our abilities, in addition to having the help of Lisa to take the evidences necessary in our favor. We just need to keep in touch, preferably accompanied and everything should go well for a while.

-And about the alibi of your disappearance. -Lisa continued when the boy looked at her. - We have always defended the position of your vitality, just as it has not been deprived the fact that we have not spared our resources to pinpoint your location. We could say that we followed a track to a contraband network and with private help we brought you back. Of course, as stated previously by Luan, - everyone looked at the teen. -the simultaneous reappearance of nine people would be a fact that we could not keep secret for a long time. I have made calculations and I am sure we will be able to take advantage of a recent news item that appeared on the screen shortly after your escape from the center.

-Hiding the truth with the truth. -Lori pointed out impressed. -I honestly had no idea how to fix that.

\- What about the amnesia? Not that I die to know, but it is something memorable. -Luan commented somewhat bored.

\- PTSD. -Lisa pointed out normally. - We can assume that your partial loss of memory is a side effect to what happened to you, since the varies degrees in each of you is feasible. What would put the theory in doubt it's your apparent perfect physical state.

\- And I do not think the police will be very good at the interrogation. -Lynn snapped.

-We do the same thing we've done so far. -Lucy said calmly. - Either we quieten past hardships or reveal something vague about that period of our existence.

-True. I do not think they want to force us to remember those things. -Accepted Luan amused. - We hide in the facade of innocent children who just passed a very bad memory, eh?

-You don't look like an innocent girl, Luan. -Lana pointed out normally, earning herself a league-high swing. The girl looked at Lincoln. - And what will we do now Taicho?

-If You want to, we can go home. -He answered before looking at the rest of the sisters. -I doubt enough that we could get back to a point before everything, but regardless we can advance in a normal way, who knows. -Then he looks at the skeptic's siblings one by one. -If you are still not convinced, we can give it a chance before deciding something. -Lori looked at him in surprise before she sighed and nodded. The twins nodded at the same time as Leni, Luna reaffirming her response by hugging her mother. Luan and Lynn looked at each other.

-I don't think he'll shoot us -Luan pointed out.

-I owe them. -Lynn agreed with a shrug.

-Thank you. - Rita bringing a hand to her chest. - I ... I'm glad to have all of you with me. - the woman almost burst into tears, being soon embraced by Luna, Lily and, surprisingly, Lucy. The man sniffed his nose at his son, who looked at the scene with longing.

\- Anything else to add? -he asked the boy calmly.

-Not for now. -Lincoln answered, looking up at the sky before he stood up. -It would be better to leave now. It's already late and we still should pick up our things before something takes them away. -Lynn and Luan nodded before getting to their feet, both weapons in hand. When he saw the face of his parents, Lincoln added. -We leave them on a fallen log in the way if things go wrong. We will go and pick them up.

-And we'll wait for them at the entrance to the camp, in the Van -Lori finished smiling in apology. -I hope that do not bother you.

-No problem. -the father agreed getting in his feet. Lincoln nodded, and soon he was lost in the woods with his companions, leaving the rest watching them withdraw. Lynn Sr. swallowed his doubts and looked at the girls. - Well ... I guess it's time to get on the Van. -He indicated the vehicle calmly. - It's a long trip home. Come girls. -he asked, opening the door. The sisters looked at each other one last time before boarding the vehicle, Lori being the last to enter as co-pilot since Luna did not seem to want to be apart from Rita. Lynn Sr. mounted and lit the vehicle before looking at the curious faces in the rearview mirror. - Just out of curiosity, would you like to sleep in your beds or in the living room all together? We leave things prepared for both cases.

-I think the living room would be a good start. The others will also agree. -Lori pointed out with a smile, receiving murmurs of complaints or support.

-Got it. -smiled the gentleman starting the boot with rather glazed eyes. -Then we're going home ... Together.

* * *

.

 **I know the start was a bit loose. This and the previous one was a single chapter, but it seemed very long and I divided it. The third one is still in the waiting hall since I'm working in the next chapter of the Spanish version. Sorry**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Thank you and see you later!**


	3. Casa Loud

**Hello everyone!**

 **I brought another chapter! Believe me since this chapter, things began to cost me to write, because I tried to give each sister a time and that´s not helping to translate this. Still, I'm doing it.**

 **I hope you like it ... really ... seriously.**

 **Loud House is by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Casa Loud

.

The family house had not really changed. The same color and problem on the door handles, the same forgotten toys on the roof, the same tree in the front and back yard, the same garage. At first glance the most notable change was the lack of toys and bicycles from outside, as well as its unusual and somewhat disturbing silence with which its occupants used to fight leaving music or the TV on. Of course, that morning did not apply because at the time of Lynn Sr. leaved his room, the loud snoring of most of his children made it seem that a horde of elephants was playing the rope in the room.

They had moved the couch aside, but that didn't stop Leni from lying down next to little Lily, both snoring in the world of dreams. At the foot of the furniture, and snoring more than anyone, was Lola sprawled, a river of saliva crossing her face. Luna had slept near the fireplace, with Luan resting on her lap and releasing an asleep whisper from time to time. Lucy had taken over the center table, looking more like the Bride's Corpse in black than a vampire, her umbrella resting loyally to her side. Lori had taken the space in front of the television, being the quietest of all. Lana was in a corner, surrounded by all her pets (which seemed to have escaped in the middle of the night), snoring a bit while using Cliff as a pillow. Lynn was just like Lola, only occasionally kicking the air on the other side of Lucy's table. Even Lisa was asleep near the stairs, muttering numbers in her sleep.

-Ah., How I missed that sound. -commented the man of the house trying to advance to the kitchen without waking anyone. -I think I'll make some breakfast ... I hope one of my sandwiches will cheer all of them. - He began to say until he entered the area to be surprised. Lincoln was already on the stove preparing breakfast; a jug of juice was in the small breakfast bar and the coffee pot was ready to serve.

-Good Morning. - greeted lively the white-haired boy, separating another pancake from the pan and adding more mix. -I woke up early, so I decided to make breakfast for everyone.

-You didn't have to. -pointed the father sitting in a chair with some discomfort and a little disappointment look that he tried to hide. After an awkward moment he decided to talk. - I didn't know you can still cook ...

-After we escaped, I had to. -joked the boy flipping the pancake. -Sometimes the girls woke up too late. Cooking was uncomfortable at the beginning, but at the end it was like riding a bicycle.

-It seems. -the gentleman laughed before staring at his son work. Lincoln's movements were no different from those he had before the incident, which relieved the father a little, but the boy's face remained in that almost stoic expression he showed the day before, just a little more animated.

-If you want to ask something, you can do it. The answer depends on me. - Lincoln pointed without looking at him, warning his father that he noticed his insistent look.

-Sorry. -apologized the elder getting up to do something, like take a cup of coffee, for example. Lincoln looked at him a second before going back to cook. -So… Any ideas to do today?

-For me it will be to recognize the house and its things. The girls likely would do the same, I think. - Lincoln finished another pancake. A slight whimper made them both look down, where Charles seemed to look at Lincoln with big eyes, clearly asking for food. - I already gave you one, you're going to get fat, boy.

-Charles. - Lynn Sr. commented taking a sip of coffee and being surprised whit the taste. It was at its point. -The dog's name. -He clarified after seeing his son's face.

-I see. -Lincoln commented smiling at the animal before making a serious gesture. - But no more pancakes, Charles. - The dog seemed to snort with it, but still dropped again at Lincoln's feet. - He has been with me since I woke up in the morning.

-I'm not surprised. You and he were very close friends, almost as much as he was with Lana. -pointed out Lynn Sr. remembering. - You even talked to him as if he really were a person. I remember this crazy story you told us in which he works like your conscience after you helped Lisa's work breaking something.

-Seriously? -the child asked raising an eyebrow. The dog buffed and nodded, raising a paw. Lincoln looked at him with his eyes open, moving away a little. -Ok ... -The father can almost laugh at the boy's expression, but none said anything else because a small girl entered the kitchen with a certain other blonde.

-Hello Lincky, Hello dad. -sent Leni with a smile approaching the older to greet him with a hug.

-Lincky! - Lily greeted before running to hug his legs again. The boy ruffled her hair and she raised her arms asking to be pick up. Leni came quickly to take her, gaining a look from her brother while he continued with his things, none of these movements unnoticed by their father. - Eh ... What are you doing for breakfast?

-Pancakes. -He pointed out placing another one on the plate and turning off the pan. - I should go to wake up everyone...

-I'll do it. -Leni offered as she passed Lily to her father, coming out of the kitchen humming something.

-Leni has not really changed, right? – Mr. Loud joked with nostalgia.

-In a certain way. - accepted Lincoln grabbing the plates before his father took them out of his hands calmly.

-I'll take care of this, you prepare the drinks. -Lincoln nodded with half-smile before doing his job. Soon they prepared the dining room just in time to see the newly awakened Loud, who sat at the table the way they always did in a clearly unconscious manner. The parents could only sit and watch them eat in silence, although they missed the noise, seeing those seats full and their occupants enjoying the meal was more than a joy for them.

-Then what will we do today, Taicho? - Lola asked after finishing her juice.

-I thought we can explore the house, you know to recognize it. -Lincoln answered taking, to the surprise of his parents, a sip of coffee.

-But I want to play with the animals. -Lana complained, looking at the entrance of the area, where all those mentioned were staring at her.

-It was just an idea. - the boy pointed calmly.

-You can check your room first and spend the rest of the day with your pets. -indicated Lori stirring her hair. - Maybe you'll find something that will help you play.

-I wonder what the state of my belongings will be. - Lucy pointed out normally.

-They must be in the dark to see you. - Luan laughed funny, winning several complaints at the table.

-I'm more worried about dust. - Lynn pointed with her mouth full.

-Don't worry about cleaning. -laughed Mrs. Loud bringing curious glances at her. - We cleaned them all the time. We also tune Luna's instruments, grease Lana's tools and Leni's sewing machine, inflate Lynn's balls and feed both Lana's pets and Fangs.

\- Fangs? - Several voices asked.

-Lucy's bat. -Lori answered calmly.

-Great. -accepted the girl with a smile.

-You can go after breakfast and bring what you brought up, if you want to. - Mr. Loud pointed out with a smile before turning serious. - But the fire guns stay in the room until we find a place to put them. - Lynn and Luna looked at each other unconvinced, before looking at other members of the table, leaving their parents somewhat worried. - Eh ... That rifle, and the shotgun were the only ones, right?

-Not really ... -accepted Lori somewhat embarrassed, taking care of the food to not look at anyone. - I will literally leave my Glock on top of the fireplace, don't worry dad.

-Well, we don't have to burn ourselves. -Luan said with a smile to herself and to Lucy, who smiled in agreement. - But I don't deny that Taicho can be shocking sometimes. -The one mentioned looked annoyed.

-They don't let us have one. - the twins complained at once.

-I'm like not very good at shooting. -accepted Leni with an embarrassed smile.

-Oh - his father said without knowing what to say.

-Well, it does not matter. - followed his mother with a surprising calm tone. -Just take your things and go to your rooms, okay? - Despite the uncomfortable atmosphere everyone gave affirmative answers to what was said and soon ran out. While the siblings were led by Lori and Leni to their rooms, the parents looked at each other worriedly. - That was…

-Let's leave it like this, for now. - sighed Lynn Sr. rubbing his eyes. - This will take time.

.

Lori was standing in the middle of their room with the bag she and Leni shared on the floor, looking at the beds with nostalgia, while Leni was in the closet, looking for things. The oldest of the sisters went to the desk and grabbed a forgotten shoe that was still there, reminding her of their meetings.

\- I found it! - Celebrated Leni calling her attention. The second of the sisters came out of the closet and stood in front of the mirror, a well-known dress on its clothespin and testing it over to see how it looked now. The chest area appeared to be a little tight to her and the skirt was ... very short. Both things left Leni surprised. - Wao, Like I really grew up. Too bad this dress is now too small, I loved it ... Maybe I could fix it, but like I like the one I wear now too ... Uhmm, what do you think Lori?

-Both look good. -accepted the teen standing behind her sister, looking at the reflection of both. A memory went through Lori's head, from time ago in the same position, and she smiled. - It's been a while since we were here.

-I know, it was like months. – said Leni before sighing. – Long, long months. – Lori put a hand on her shoulder, making Leni smile. - But now we are here, and things will be much better. -After that she look at her reflection, smiling in a somewhat dark manner that caught Lori's attention. - And if those bad guys want to get in the middle, they'll like to have a lot of problems. -Leni finished making a quick movement with her hands.

-I don't doubt it. -Lori accepted serious before noticing the reflection of something in the back that she knew would help to improve the mood of the room. -Leni, look.

-What? - the girl asked back to her innocent air. Lori smiled and approached the drawer, taking a pair of white sunglasses from its surface. Leni gasped happy and ran to try them on, looking at the mirror again to see to see if they combine with her new set while doing some poses. - Not bad.

-You look like a model. - Lori flattered before looking at the drawers and frowning. - I guess most of the clothes that are here will not fit us. I mean, now you're almost my size and ... that.

\- Then we need to go to the mall! - Leni celebrated turning before frowning like her sister. - But I think we'll have to wait a while ... I do not think the others want to leave like for now.

-True. -accepted Lori looking at the door in front of hers. - I hope they are doing well.

.

After entering the room and toss their bags, Luan began to check the drawers and the closet like mad, smiling more and more with each joke stuff she found, as well as frowning at several other things, like her drawer with shirts. Soon Luan came to a drawer full of pink joke flowers and without hesitation she takes one and put it on her chest, taking two seconds of deliberation to put another two in her boots.

Luna, on the other hand, had stopped as soon as she entered the room, looking around nostalgically before running to check the closet with her instruments, immediately taking out each one and giving them a silent dose of affection. By the time Luan showed Luna her costume arrangement, the girl was tuning her beloved guitar.

After a second of hesitation, the rocker connected the amplifier and after putting it on a medium level, she started to play one of her songs, scaring Luan by the unexpected noise ... Although it did not last long as Luna played the wrong chord, stopping the song in the act. Luna blushed and looked at Luan a second before the younger burst into laughter.

-Ah, that's what I call to act a-chord-ding the situation. -joked the funny girl, earning a not at all sympathetic look from Luna. Luan wiped a tear before smiling. -But that wasn't bad for being months without playing. I, on the other hand, want to see something, but I don't remember ... Aha! - Luan got under the bed and took out a case, from where she took certain doll with a big smile, very contradictory to her appearance. - Mr. Coconuts! How are your old friend? -Luan's smile turned into a frown as she stared at the doll. -Now ... How you do ventriloquism... - Luna patted her back with a mocking look, accentuating Luan's annoyance. - Ha ha, very funny Luna.

.

-Your side of the room gives me the creeps. - Lynn pointed out sitting on the bed while watching Lucy review her books with interest. The chestnut felt another chill and after looking up she moved away a little. -Seriously. I feel something will come out of there. - After saying it, eyes opened in the darkness and approached his sister, causing Lynn to swallow hard.

-Apparently, I had a pleasant friendship with the souls of those who have already left. -pointed the Gothic girl closing the book and taking another, something that took her a while to recognize while ignoring the reaction of her roommate. Lucy smiled and opened it, sitting more comfortably on her bed. - Also, I was versed in the written language, with a dark touch in the literary taste. Fascinating.

-Whatever you say, Lucy. Hey ... you have a ... that…. I don't think it's safe to have a bat so close to your head. -she pointed to the brunette looking at the animal that had settled on the base of Lucy's bun while she closed the book and raised her face.

-Fangs is glad to be with me and I will not take away his happiness. - reproach Lucy with some discomfort. Shortly after that she put the book aside and using her umbrella under the bed, take out something interesting: a coffin. -Great.

-Okay. I was a sports-obsessed girl and you were an expressionless Gothic girl who liked very, very spooky things. -Lynn declared watching her sister enter the coffin and remain still as a dead person. -Okay ... I will continue with my side. - After that Lynn looked at the rest of their room, approaching the closet to open it ... and receiving a tangle of sports equipment to the face. -Agh! How many sport can be done with thirteen years ?! – she complained coming out of the mess only to receive a ball in the head.

-The attitude of an obsessive athlete and possibly bully suits your person. -said Lucy closing the lid of the coffin before the older girl processed what she had just said.

\- Hey! -She said rising against her, only to slide with a ball to pass over the coffin and hit the drawers, throwing some by sheer force. -Auch ... Hey ... I remember this. -Lynn pointed out when noticing something that stood out. The girl took it and opened the red-sleeved T-shirt with the number one in the middle of the white center. - It's my lucky shirt! ... or it was ... Dang it, I'm not sure anymore. This amnesia thing really gets in your head.

-The memory is a huge world in the insignificant human consciousness. -said Lucy opening her coffin barely, drawing her attention to another of the drawers before opening it completely. - What is that?

-Socks, I think ... - Lynn said taking them and passing it to her sister. The girl received them and stared at the black and white striped fabric before doing it against her dress.

-I will need shorter sleeves. -She said with monotony. Lynn looked at her as if she lost a screw.

.

-Very ... pink. -Lola said looking at her side of the room with her eyebrow raised, focusing her gaze on the series of photos that were on the wall. - Taicho and Lori were right ... I had an ego the size of Texas.

-Naa ... -said Lana to calm her twin, only to narrow her eyes, as seeing something deep in the pictures. -Maybe only the size California.

-You are not helping, Lana. - Lola emphasized as she walked to the pink bed and sat on it, looking towards certain closet. -Those are too many dresses ... And I don't think they're comfortable. - After saying that she looks to a little table where a pink ribbon and a tiara rest. The girl took them, staring at both before throwing the tiara over her shoulder and putting on the contest ribbon. Lola got up and stood somewhat uncomfortable in front of the mirror. - Well ... It could be worse ... At least the stuffed animals are cute.

-I like what I have. - Lana commented with some sympathy and going to her own bed, her little animal at close range: literally they had not separated more than three meters from her since she arrived, except Charles who was still with Lincoln. Lana climbed up and dropped on the bed, only to move a little when she realized she had lain on something: A red cap. The girl's eyes widened, and she got up immediately, staring at the cap.

\- What's up, Lana? - Lola asked approaching her sister after noticing the movement, pulling the snake away so she could sit in front of her sister. The older girl stared at the cap for a while before focusing on her twin.

-I had one like this. -Revealed Lana lost. -A Cap ... I used to wear it all the time ... - Lola didn't know what to say, so they just stared at each other. Lana took a breath and looked to the side -Lola ... do you think everything can go back to what it was? I ... -the girl looked down. -I ... I really want that. I want to know about my family, to be one, but ... even if everything is familiar to me, I ...

-You really can't think it is. -Lola said, taking the cap from Lana and smiling sadly. - I feel that way too. Which worries me, because I don't want to be that weirdo. -she finished glaring at her side of the room before returning to the twin, who did not seem animated.

-I'm scared. -said Lana hugging her knees and drowning a sob. - What happens if we don't make it and we have to go? What happens if we changed too much and no one accept us? Where would we go? What happens if they find us and take us back? What happen if they take us away from Taicho and the others? What if ... -Lola put the cap on her head to silence her, surprising Lana enough to raise her gaze to see the younger twin.

-Taicho already said it. -sentenced the girl with security. - He will not let anything happen to us. None of the girls will do it. Nor ... our parents. Now, I know that they really love us too much to leave us aside ... -She accepted a little embarrassed before smiling sideways. - And do you think they would take me away from you? We came together and that's how we will go. -Lola said decided, releasing some tears to accompany those that Lana was dropping. - Also, I don't think you have any problems eve without remembering. You were a "Green Band", like Taicho and Luna, and look how they are. You can do anything.

-Are you serious? -Lana asked, wiping her nose. Lola smiled broadly, showing her full denture, so her twin embraced her. -Thanks, Lola.

-You're welcome. -she accepted before separating. -Now let's go over with this, okay? -her twin nodded. -Good.

-Wait. - Lana asked taking her hand to the side and grabbing something that make her twin raise an eyebrow. -If I have something in my head, so do you.

\- Are you serious? - Lola asked, not happy.

-I do not think you should be so hard on "her" - Lana pointed to the other side of the room. -Something tells me that she's not as bad as she looks there. Maybe everything good about her stayed with you, which means both still are you. Just give her a chance, okay? -Lana smiled broadly at his explanation, showing her missing teeth and drawing Lola a sigh. The minor looked at the object with some annoyance before nodding.

\- Okay, but I´m wearing it only for you.

-Whatever you say, princess. - Lana joked, placing the tiara on her sister's head. The two looked at each other for a second before breaking into laughter.

.

Lincoln could not help but smile when he heard the different exchanges, especially the last one. Deciding that he could continue with his part of the exploration, the boy separated himself from the wall on which he was leaning and went to his room, the one that was almost next to him. Just in case he put a hand to his pants pocket while opening the door, but there was nothing on the other side. Only one known room, smaller than the little He could remember. Charles ran inside, lying on the bed as if he were the owner and making Lincoln giggle.

The white-haired boy entered, leaving the door open behind him. He literally just needed a look around to cover the whole field, so he decided to take a risk and closed the door, his attention taken to what was stuck behind it. After examining the past calendar and the old papers Lincoln take the picture of all the Loud siblings, passing his eyes from each of the girls faces until he finishes with himself.

-Lucky one. -Lincoln muttered under his breath before putting the picture back in its place. The boy began to check the desk, stopping every now and then to look through a comic or a book. He stops checking and look at the other part of the room, his eyes being attracted to the bed, specifically something, that contrary to the rest of the room, did not have that air of abandonment. Lincoln grabbed the rabbit plush and sat on the bed watching him. -I remember you ... It was ... Bobo? No. Bubu? ... Nor ... Double b… -commented as he lied down in the bed without crushing Charles. The dog barked to encourage him. - I know ... Bun-Bun. Is that your name, no? We have always been fr… companions. - Lincoln looked at the single window with a frown as he lowered his arms. - At least you had a view of the sun. - The boy looked at the stuffed animal and buffed, leaving it to the side and looking at the ceiling, feeling somewhat tired. - At least it's not white ...

.

 _The white-haired boy stared at the room, as he had been doing all week since he woke up there for a supposed "electric shock". He really could not refute that what he had been told was false, sincere he didn't have many memories, but something inside him shouted and told him that this was not his place and therefore what was said to him was a complete lie._

 _The boy turned the chair and looked at the black screen, before slightly looking away to a point above the device, where he knew, for some reason, that there was a camera watching him. To the boy's surprise, the door to the room opened at that moment, and one of Dr. Retman's assistants entered through it; for the boy's luck, Dr. Draig was one of the nicest ones._

 _-What´s up, Doc? -said the boy out of courtesy._

 _-Good afternoon, YLL-1. Sorry for the sudden visit, but I'm here to inform you that Dr. Retman has decided to end your preparation period. – He pointed with some empathy before looking at the boy. -With that said, you are now allowed to participate in the field tests. Congratulations, not many succeed… at your age._

 _-Field tests? -pointed out the surprised white-haired. -Like get out? outside?_

 _-Not quite. -corrected Dr. Draig lowering his notes. -They are tests that are given within a carefully controlled environment to calculate other more demanding aspects of the project, such as reflexes and accuracy. These will start as individual tests and then you will do them with a designated partner, which may or may not vary according to your overall performance. I repeat, congratulations for your achievement._

 _-Thanks, I guess. - The boy finished frowning._

 _-Perfect. -accepted the man before looking at the child's desk. -Oh, finally you found how to entertain yourself. -said that he approached his hand to the furniture, but not before looking at the owner. - May l?_

 _-Go ahead. -approved the white-haired boy shrugging to minimize importance. The doctor took the sheets of paper, noticing with obvious surprise the drawings that were in them. All were simple, but with enough detail and accuracy to recognize the person whose author sought to represent._

 _\- These are the children of common room 012, to which you are assigned. -acknowledged the man turning the pages, stopping in a more detailed drawing of two identical girls in almost everything except the hair. The Doctor stared at the boy. -This mean that you made progress in your relationship with other children, may I guess?_

 _-I wishes. -groaned the annoyed YLL-1. - I feel like I'm spookier than X2L-6._

 _-X2L-6 ... It's her, right? -The doctor asked backing up some drawings to one of a girl with black hair and lonely air. The boy nodded- Are you friends?_

 _-Na, she doesn't talk to anyone. – said the boy bored before taking the drawings back and arranging them again behind a white sheet. -She's weird ... She talks to herself all the time. And that thing of appearing out of nowhere is scary._

 _-I can't deny it. -accepted the man with a clear chill. - Well, do not worry about it. With the field tests you will at least have a chance to talk to someone. -The boy gave him a funny look, making the doctor laugh. - Yeah, seriously speaking, you'll soon make friends here. -He commented giving him a slap I the back before leaving. - You'll start tomorrow at nine hundred hours, be ready by then._

 _-No problem. -The child smiled as the doors closed. Even with that smile, his gaze changed to a more serious one and without changing the gesture he checked his sheets of paper, before stooping and separating that of the two girls, crumpling the corner for a second to reveal a hidden page, barely detailed to Pencil. It was a drawing of eleven people, in very characteristic positions, but none had anything to help him identify them. -I think this will have to wait ... -The boy put it back with great care before going back to the drawing of X2L-6, where he did the same, but this sheet instead of a drawing had several different notes. -Now ... where was I?_

.

-Taicho ... Taicho, wake up. -Lincoln opened his eyes quickly and looked to the side, where Lola looked at him with a warm smile. - I'm sorry to wake you up, but Mom had the idea of taking out the old albums and we all thought you'd want to see them with us. She also brought chocolate ice cream, if you want.

-Oh ... -accept the boy getting up and looking at the window. It was not tomorrow, but at least it wasn't night. - What time is it?

-It's almost three. We let you sleep because you looked really tired. -Lola pointed out as she watched her brother get up. - You're coming, right? - the girl asked between hopeful and nervous. She clearly wanted to see the albums, but not if her brother wasn't around for that. Lincoln sighed and nodded, encouraging her immediately. – That's Great! Oh, and the genius one wants you to see her for minute. Do I wait for you?

-I'm going in a second, get ahead. -Lincoln asked stretching to get the sleep off. The girl disappeared soon, leaving him with his thoughts, specifically that dream-memory. The white-haired boy stood up and stared at the bed. - I hope this works. -He said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Calmly he enters Lisa and Lily's room, finding the genius fiddling a bit with her computer. - Did you want to see me?

-Yes. - accepted Lisa turning around to look at him seriously. -I will not go around Lincoln, I found the connection you mentioned and extracted all the data before collapsing their system without giving away our position. -she said as typing some things and showing her brother the folder. -The problem is ... – Lisa accessed the icon and showed a screen with several codes.

-That was not the encrypted I have... -Lincoln said with some annoyance. -I guess the key that I sent you will never work. – He accepted approaching the screen.

-Affirmative. - Lisa continue typing a little to show him another program. - I've been trying other programs, but ... What are you doing? -She asked when the boy began to read with one eye covered. Lincoln did not answer immediately, but soon smiled, confusing his sister. - Did you discover something?

-Give me a second. - He asked taking the typing with one hand while leaning on the machine with the other. The lights failed for a second as he typed, but Lisa didn't notice because she had opened her eyes in total surprise.

-This is…

-Something I learned. -smiled Lincoln watching as the program began to decrypt the information part by part, sadly not in order. - It will decrypt the files without allowing something to sneak into your computer. The bad thing is that it's going to take more time that planned.

-As far as I can see, at least seventy-two hours. - Lisa surprised herself by adjusting her glasses before looking at her brother with her mouth open. A few seconds later she closed it and sighed, getting off the chair. - Thanks for your help. I think I'll spend the rest of the day with our family members enjoying the reminiscences of our albums while enjoying ... the chocolate ice cream. Will you come with us?

-I had already planned to do that after our meeting. -Lincoln shrugged. - Come on. -Both of them get out the room while leaving the machine workings, revealing things little by little ... like a certain title.

"Project SPER"

.

* * *

 **Je. I bet you didn't expect that last part… unless you are reading the Spanish version, then is not that surprising. Still, I like it.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter, besides noticing the little things I leave here and there.**

 **Also, I would like to know what do you think about both the story and my grammar, 'cause… well, I'm new in this and I'm not that sure of how I'm doing it. Seriously, I have been answering everything my sister asked in the last hour with my bad-down English and she is laughing at me. Please…**

 **Thanks for reading and See you later!**


	4. Our name

**Good day everyone! Again!**

 **Well… I hope you like this chapter. I think I was going to wait before upload it, but... It's here.**

 **Loud House is by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Our name

.

When Lincoln left his room that morning he couldn't help but smile a little when he saw the line in front of the bathroom, where five of his sisters were waiting while sharing their plans for the day or were for some reason falling asleep while standing.

-I would like to continue my investigation of the ventilation ducts. - At that moment Lucy said to a curious Lana, the older girl wearing a red robe and the younger one an old black nightgown and her "new" red cap. - Although this time I'll be ready with cleaning supplements. I feel that my unwanted absence has only damaged the maintenance of this house. Going through those dark and pleasant places is a penury with so much dirt on them.

\- I want to get a better look at that toolbox that mom talks about. -Lana smiled while rubbing her hands. -I hasn't do it before, but something tells me that I'll find a big thing there and I can't wait to see what... -then the girl noticed her brother, who was standing behind her. - Hi, Taicho. - He smiled.

-Good morning, Lana, Lucy ...

-Ahem. -the white-haired rolled his eyes.

-Lola, Luna, Lynn. -He finished saying with a hand gesture to dismiss it, making everyone laugh for a moment about it.

-Good morning, Taicho. -greeted the pink twin with a big smile, her hair down and one of her old dresses as pajamas.

-I hope you had a spacious night. -joke Luan funny, using the old nightgown Luna without care. Luna looked at her unimpressed before greeting the boy with a smile, wearing a similar outfit.

-Not that much. -tell Lincoln stretching to accommodate his bones, something that bothered the girl. While his back was cracking while getting in place, Luan glared at him with a "no funny" look, bringing a mocking smile to the white-haired boy. When he finished messing with Luan, he focused on the others. - And what were you talking about?

-Our plans for the day. -Lynn pointed out normally. She had fallen asleep with the clothes she wore daily, again. - I have planned to make an inventory of that sports team. I can't believe it has taken three days to find everything and my room is not even that big. In the bright side, I'm beginning to understand why I liked sports, I'm missing exercise. - After saying that she smiled with an idea. – Hey Taicho, what do you think about a little sparring session?

-I don't think it's the right move to do, since we're still hiding information related to that. -Lucy commented looking at her sister. - Unless you talk about a sporting friendly match with some of your implements ... in which Taicho will lose.

-Thank you for the support Lucy. - The boy pointed out not impressed while the others laughed at the comment.

-I'm realistic. -Sayed the girl, playing down the importance.

-Well, leaving the obvious result of the match aside. - Luan commented, taking out with it a funny snort from Lynn and an exasperated look from Lincoln. - I have planned to experiment a little with my comedy set, after re-discovering everything I have I feel that I really have not lost that touch. -Luan smiled until she noticed that Luna was looking at her amused, so she added. - And not. Mr. Coconuts does not count.

-I think I'll take several things out of our room. - Lola pointed out with some annoyance as she crossed her arms. - My side of the room gives me the creeps. Although I don't deny that I look great. – she accepts posing a moment in a somewhat exaggerated manner that make Lana burst out laughing as Luan tried not to follow suit. The girl crossed her arms again. - Everyone is a critic.

-Welcome to my world. - Luan agreed just as the door opened and Leni came out dressed in her new outfit, sunglasses included.

-Hi guys. -She leaved the bathroom while Luna entered. - How did you spend the night? - Several vague, but slightly positive responses were heard, making her smile. - Uhmm ... you'll see that soon it will be better. -Leni pointed before continuing her way down the stairs. - I'll help with breakfast, see you! - She said with a big smile.

-I still wonder how Leni can be in such a good mood since she wakes up. -says Lana, watching her go.

-It's Leni. -Lynn and Lola said with a blank face, while Luan and Lincoln just exchanged a quick glance.

-With that clear, could you tell me what Luna was planning? - Lincoln asked to change the subject and taking the course of the conversation with it.

-I think she will continue practicing with her guitar. Luna is worried about her music. -sighed the roommate of the looking at the door with doubt. -Although I don't see the point, after that small mistake on day one she has not made any more again.

-Maybe because she is escalating the difficulty. -Lynn pointed out thinking. - I mean, what she plays sounds easy to me. Maybe I should try ...

-You don't play that Lynn. -Lana reminded her, not surprised. The brunette shrugged as if she did not care much. They continued talking about their plans until they went down to breakfast, where a somewhat varied breakfast awaited them, along with the laughter of the older women of the Loud house.

-Morning, Kids. -Mrs. Loud said with a broad smile.

-Good morning mom. -They pointed out different ways: Luan, Lincoln and Lucy with courtesy, Lana running to hug her and Lola somewhat insecure. Luna, who had waited for them, just smiled at her mom as they entered the room.

-Hi guys. -Lori said, wiping away a tear as she stopped laughing like possessed. -In case you're wondering, I was telling mom about that slug incident while we were passing Connecticut. - before this Luna and Lynn blushed, while the others didn't put a lot of effort to control their laughter.

-That was not fun. -Lynn pointed out annoyed, sitting with a little red in her cheeks.

-It was. -Lincoln smiled funny, making the girl to toss him some toast, which the boy caught and took a bite off.

-That was hilarious, Lynn. - continued Luan sitting next to Luna almost unable to contain himself. -You ... and she ... Pff. -The girl burst into a laugh so strong that she fell backwards, without noticing the looks of the two affected. - You-Your face ... It got a slime from you ... -and with that a chuckle was heard from the kitchen, where Lynn Sr. stopped laughing when he noticed everyone looking at him. The man cleared his throat.

-I think we already understood the point, Luan. -Mr. Loud pointed out with a serious tone that no one believed. While Luan was trying to stop laughing (difficult thing) Lynn Sr. sat with his family at the table. – So, what you have for today? -The ones upstairs gave their plans in a heartbeat -And the others?

-I need to finish checking the drawers. -sighed Leni with obviousness. - And you know, like to see what looks good and what's not, if we could use it and or it is a hand-me-down. For example, I found a beautiful dress that with some adjustments would look divine on Lucy.

-It is black? -the girl asked calmly. The blonde denied, making her sigh. -Then I do not think I can use it without disturbing the way I travel, but I appreciate your intention.

-Oh. -Leni agreed, somewhat relieved by the comment before smiling with encouragement. - I'll see what I do then, leave it to me. - and she winked an eye. Lucy smiled kindly, clearly not convinced for that.

-I plan to spend the day with Lily and help mom with the cleaning. -said Lori with a smile.

-By the way, where are she and the nerd? -Lynn asked looking around until she noticed the looks of two of her siblings. -What?

\- They still sleep. Lily woke up in the morning and we had to force Lisa to go to bed an hour ago. - replied his father calmly before looking at the other man in the house, who was eating calmly after he glares Lynn. - What about you, sports? Any plans for today? - Luan could not help but give him a slight smile, but soon imitated the others in looking at the boy.

-Not really. -accepted Lincoln without flinching. -I thought I'd finish discussing some things with Lisa, but that will have for her need to rest. -The parents looked at each other. -I suppose I'll just hang around the house until I find something that entertains me.

-I see. -Lynn Sr. said with a somewhat forced smile. - Well, I think I'll help Lola move her things, if you do not mind, sweetie.

-I don't... -I accepted the girl not very convinced. - Okay, but no hugs.

-Understood. - After saying that and finishing all they food, the family began to carry out their activities, which represented a monumental increase in the noise of the house, which was music at full volume, laughter, complaints and several exclamations at the top of their lungs. Several neighbors peeked out of their houses to see the Loud house, clearly surprised by the sudden change in the place, although the members of the house could hardly care less.

-Watch out! - Lynn's scream made Lincoln and Luan, who were in the hall talking about their things, dodge almost without seeing the impending projectile that left the room of the ex-sportswoman and bounced around the area before being caught by the boy... for the hundredth time that morning. Lynn ran out of her room to retrieve it, smiling apologetically at her siblings. -Sorry guys.

-Don't worry, it was the ball of the moment. -joked Luan. Lynn growled and accepted the basketball that Lincoln returned.

-It should have hit you. - murmured the younger brunette turning around, only to come face to face with Lucy, which made her jump over her brother from the shock. - Lucy! Dang it, don't do that.

-It's not my fault that you don't paid attention to your surroundings. -The girl pointed while shaking the dust off her dress as if it were not the big deal. -I had to leave my refuge in the darkness because I ran out of cleaning implements. I will retire to take some more. -and she went downstairs.

-Well, that's weird. -Lynn looked at her brother, noticing that the boy was glaring daggers at her. A moment later he let her fall to the ground. - Auch!

-That was a greater fall. -Luan pointed out, although a look from both silenced her. The brunette moved away a little. -Well, I'll go find something to eat for me and Luna. Although I feel that that would not grate her attention. -She chuckled a little before going down stairs too, ignoring the grunts of both children. The two stayed in awkward silence for a while until Lincoln sighed.

-How's the inventory going? -Lincoln asked without much emotion, leaning against the wall again.

-Ah, it really is not the big thing. -accepted Lynn shrugging her shoulders as she gets up, then look at him somewhat embarrassed. - Sorry about the jump, Lucy took me by surprise and ... well ... - Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder looking at her with serious eyes and a forced smile.

-Don't do it again. - He coldness pointed, receiving a quick nod. -Well, now I'll go downstairs. I'm also hungry and Lisa should wake up soon from her nap. -Lincoln finished with a more normal tone before doing as he said. Lynn just watched him go away before sighing and then getting angry and kicking the ball into her room with force at the same time when Lola and Lynn Sr. left the room of the first.

-Wow, easy Jr. -the father tried to calm her after eluding the attack without letting go of the box he was carrying. The teen looked at him with annoyance, but that did not bother her father at that moment. -Something happened?

-Nothing. -she pointed without looking at him, receiving incredulous glances from both him and Lola. - It's just ... I think Lincoln is upset with me ... again. -Lynn mumble while looking up, noticing immediately that the people on the second floor peeked out of their rooms to look at her, Luna even stopping her music.

\- What did you do this time? -asked Lori with raised eyebrows and a half-folded shirt in her hands.

-Let's say that Lucy took me by surprise again and ... well ... - the girl smiled sadly. – I jump on Taicho?

-Oh ... -said several people. Lola looked at her worried, followed by Luna who accompanied her look with a smile of apology and understanding. Leni bit her lip and left the room to go down the stairs while Lori just frowned more. Even the father seemed to look at her with an apology.

-I can't see the supposed problem in this approach. - commented a newly lifted Lisa as she left her room.

-Good morning Lisa. -her father tried to sound cheerful, although the atmosphere did not help him.

-Yeah, but you do not know anything, smarty pants. -rebutted Lola with a frown. Lisa frowned as well and was going to answer, but a look from her father silenced her; She could be freshly raised but wasn't able to start another fight. The man looked at Lola who just looked down annoyed. - It's true.

-Maybe, but there are better ways to express yourself and that nickname was completely unnecessary, young lady. Lynn Sr. scolded calmly. -Now, apologize to Lisa. -Lola frowned and looked at the genius.

-I'm sorry, Lisa. -she apologized sincerely, but dryly. The girl made a gesture of accepting it.

-Don't worry, it was also my fault for commenting without full knowledge of the subject. – Lisa accepted with some regret, but recovering quickly while going to the stairs. -If you excuse me, I will go to restore my energy levels. By the way, good morning to everyone. - And she went downstairs.

-Well, now let's continue with our things. There is nothing to see. - ordered the father making everyone move. That done, He look at Lola with a smile. - Why are not you going to help Lana? I'll take this to the attic. - Lola looked at him before nodding and doing the requested, leaving him and Lynn in the hallway. The father looked at Lynn with affection, although this alone made him uncomfortable.

-I do not think your brother is really upset with you. -indicated the older man calmly while advancing under the watchful eye of his daughter. -I can say that he just didn't like that you occupy his arms without warning. Your brother is not very tolerable about have his personal space invaded more than a certain amount of time. -He pointed with half a smile, earning a doubtful look from the girl.

\- And how would you know that? -Refused Lynn almost in the same way as Lola.

-Observing. - was all her father's answer as he descended the attic stairs. - I don't have ideas about what could have gotten you angry enough to kick the ball like that, but I can tell you that that is not a great move in those situations.

-I know, everyone tells me that. -Lynn complained crossing her arms. - But is that ... Agh. I just want to hit something right now ... – Her gaze end dropped on the floor.

\- Have you tried your punching bag yet? - asked Lynn Sr. calmly. She looked at him incredulously.

\- What? I have checked my entire room and I have not seen one of them. -The man looked confused before putting a hand to his forehead and looking at her with apology.

-Excuse me, I get lost for second. -He apologized a little distressed. - We stored it in the attic. I can take it down if you want.

-Naa, I'll do it. - said Lynn climbing the stairs before him. The father looked at her for a second and followed with some difficulty until he left the box on the floor of the attic. Lynn was looking around. -Cheese ... this is so full ... and dirty. - finished the girl wiping a finger that she had passed through a box. The girl looked around hurriedly. - Well, where is it?

-Next to the Christmas things. -replied the man as he left Lola's box in a corner. Lynn just looked at him without surprise, making him laugh nervously. - Eh ... Let me help you. - Between the two of them, they found it and Lynn Sr. took out the bag, meanwhile Lynn stared at one of the boxes, where there were several chocolates things, making her raise one eyebrow raised.

\- What the heck is this? -She asked taking one and looking at it sideways. -It seems like a bad face sculpture or something...

-It's your Aunt Sheryl, I mean, one of the anniversary gifts that Lincoln gave to us. -corrected the older looking at the unidentifiable object with affection and nostalgia. – He used to give us one each year ... until he decided to change the gift and gave us a picture of all of you, one of the best in fact. It's in the living room, in case you want to see it.

-Is that one where he's screaming with mud in the head and us around him? -asked the brunette, lowering the object and frowning at nothing as she crossed her arms. - Because I have the feeling that he did something stupid after that was taken. -Lynn looked at her father with doubt, but he was still looking at the cup with sadness. – What are you thinking?

-Our anniversary was two months after the incident. - Calmly indicated the man without looking at his daughter, who only looked at him surprised before sighing.

-You know we're here, safe and sound, so you should stop worrying about us. -said Lynn scratching her head and looking at him with a small smile that her father gave back before dropping the bag and give a brief hug. Lynn, uncomfortable, patted his back to be released.

-Thanks for that, Junior. -accepted his father almost crying. The girl frowned.

-By the way, why am I Jr? – wondered Lynn. - If it's your name, then should not you have put it to Lincoln? I thought things like that were like… that. -her father ran a hand over his head embarrassed.

-To be honest it was a bet I lost. -he said remembering. Lynn raised an incredulous eyebrow. -When we're waiting for you, your grandfather and I did a bet if the baby was a boy or a girl, he was sure that it was going to be a girl and I was sure was a boy. -The girl frowned. -You can't blame me, don't get me wrong because I love you and your sisters a lot, but we already had four girls, karma should had been in my favor at some point.

-And you bet my name? - mentioned Lynn with funny for the obvious answer.

-Your grandfather was in his teasing stage at that time. - accepted Sr. without much joy. - And your mother could not be more in agreement with the name, although she hoped that you will not be a very ... tomboyish girl. Let's say that only Lana could give you a run for your money. -Lynn find that funny.

-What did you think when Lincoln was born? -The teen pointed leaning on the box.

-Actually, I think of it like a funny irony. - the gentleman laughed looking at the air with nostalgia. - Leni did not stop asking why we didn't called him Rita as your mother if we had named you as my person. - At that Lynn let out a laugh.

-That makes no sense!

-I know, but that's ... it's Leni. -finished Lynn Sr. with a fallen air again.

-Are you okay? - Lynn asked, surprised by the sudden change.

-Yes, It´s nothing. Just more nonsense I was thinking. Well, time is short. - He diverted the subject by standing up and taking the punching bag down stairs before looking at Lynn with a forced smile. -Are you coming? I want to teach you how to put this up, so you can do it whenever you want.

-I'll go in a minute. -Lynn pointed barely confused. The man nodded and disappeared, but not before releasing an almost imperceptible sigh that the girl heard, feeling a bit guilty immediately. - Wow ... This must have affected him… them a lot. - Lynn looked around sadly. -Taicho was right ... again. I think I've been a little hard to them... -said that while looking at the box with his brother's gifts. - Would it be different ... if I had noticed something too?

.

 _-What do we have for today Oldman? -smiled the brunette stretching with a broad smile on her face. -Obstacle race? A normal race? The iron lady? Shooting practice? Although I really don't know what you see with guns, those things are very slow in a fight..._

 _-XL2-5, calm down, please. -asked the voice on the screen, with a slightly amused tone. The girl looked at him with a blunt expression. -We decided that is time for you to join the second part of the field tests, which I think will make you happy. As you know, this part is about ..._

 _\- Yes! Battle time! -The girl surely was thrilled._

 _-It's not a battle. -Corrected the person without much attention from her. - It is a test of interaction and correlation capabilities of its participants with..._

 _-Blah, blah, blah ... - the brunette said, making a bored gesture, moving her long hair aside when she finished. - You know I never get those scientific things, Doc._

 _-I know, XL2-5, but I must try. -accepted the man while the door of the cabin opened to a white elevator well known to both. The chestnut entered without a doubt and stayed in the middle, watching as her interlocutor appeared on another screen inside while the doors closed. -If you have questions, you can ask them._

 _-Who will be my partner? - the girl asked before frowning. - I hope it's not XKM-2, that girl really gets in my skin with all the stupid things that come out of her mouth. -She pointed with some annoyance._

 _-Then I'm happy to inform you that it's someone from another section. - the doctor affirmed while the screen changed to show an image of a white-haired boy around her age. -This is YLL-1. It will be your partner today and like you, this will be his first try in the second section of the field tests._

 _-He looks like a weakling ... - pointed out the girl disappointed by what she saw. - Are you sure he can participate? I think a breeze could knock him out._

 _-It may not have the best of appearances, but this guy can compensate your strength with his strategic skills, and consider that he does not have bad aim. - reaffirmed the doctor reappearing on the screen, although the girl could see that he looked a little tenser than before, which she did not comment. - Once you meet your partner you must choose the tools you want, this time there are three units in total. Upon leaving you will be given specific instructions for your mission. You will also need to wear this. - said that a hatch under the screen opened and through it came a white band that the brunette took with doubt._

 _\- And this is... -she said looking it at the light._

 _-It's only to have a better monitoring of the activity. As you will be in more movement, we needed something that facilitated the reading of data. I'm not sure if you notice, but this is also used to show the level of its carrier for easy identification. - replied the doctor calmly. - Put it on and wait to meet your partner. Good luck, XL2-5._

 _-Understood Doc. – The brunette finished the call placing the band on her wrist and watching it for a second. -I hope this doesn't get stuck in something. -she pointed before grabbing a ribbon from a pocket and proceeding to tie her hair in a high ponytail. The girl smiled looking at her reflection in the black screen. – With that it's not in the way. All right. -accepted before stretching a little more until the hatch opened again, this time leaving her in the armory area. She smiled, running to pick up her favorites weapons. The girl was just debating between some knuckles and num-chuks when the opposite elevator opened and the boy who could practically camouflage himself with the place entered. - Took your sweet time._

 _-Excuse me, it's my first team match. -accepted the nervous boy while scratching his arm._

 _-And in the armory too? You already know what to do, right? - She said irritated at his shy demeanor. The boy nodded serious and went to grab his things, causing her to raise an eyebrow. - You could take a charger instead of the same gun again, you know?_

 _-I'm bad shooting one handed. -explained the white-haired boy charging himself with double pistols and a teaser. The boy turned around with an apologetic smile. - I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm ..._

 _-The Little Bunny. -said the funny girl, deciding on the num-chuk and ignoring the "not funny" look of her partner. - You can call me "Boss"._

 _-I don't going to call you that. -The boy settled in an angry tone while crossing his arms. The two kids looked at each other with mutual annoyance until the brunette laughed, making the confused white-haired boy raise an eyebrow. – What's so funny?_

 _-I like you. -She pointed with a smile. - I think I'll think you're harder than you look. -that said she extended her hand. -XL2-5, at your service. I hope you could help with something out there. - The boy looked at her incredulously for a second before smiling back._

 _-YLL-1, a pleasure. - The boy presented himself accepting the gesture with a smile, but after a few seconds of contact he changed the gesture to a stranger one. - Hey ... out of curiosity, have we seen each other before? - He asked curious._

 _-Not that I remember. -XL2-5 said, letting go and looking at him in the same way. - Why the question?_

 _\- ... Nothing, it should be my imagination. -admit YLL-1 looking at the floor with doubt._

 _-Participants, approach the indicated exit. -A message was heard aloud while an orange light was lit above a door at the end of the place. The brunette smiled satisfied, not noticing that her partner was shaking his head like to shoo away a mosquito._

 _-Well, time to work. - laughed the girl carrying the gun and looking at the boy, who smiled nervously. - Ready?_

.

-Lynn. - The girl was so surprised that she immediately tried to kick the person, getting a little confused when she noticed who had stopped her leg.

-Taicho? -said Lynn as her brother release her leg. - What are you doing up here? -Lincoln rubbed his arm slightly uncomfortably.

-I asked dad where you were. I came to apologize for what happened. I must stop reacting like that ... -He remarked without much emotion. With a sigh Lynn looked at him seriously.

-You don't have to apologize, I know you don't like direct contact. And you'll see what happens with time. -She tried to make him smile without any results. Lynn sighed again and tried to change the subject. - And ... Did you already talk to the nerd?

-Lisa. -corrected his brother a little less tense. - Yes, I already talked to her. We'll start working around four.

-Can I know what that secret project is? - the girl asked with a raised eyebrow. -You've your nose in there since we arrived.

-Let's say that we are trying to expand our knowledge. -Lincoln sighed with a serious smile that give his sister a chill. The boy noticed it and stopped before going down from the attic. -Better you hurry, Lynn. Dad is waiting for you to put that bag on place.

-Eh? Oh, right. -accepted Lynn after remembering why she was in the attic in the first place, so she began to move. - What are you waiting for? If you don't drop quickly you will take the place of the bag.

-Glad to see you're better. -rolled his eyes Lincoln before disappearing from the attic.

..-..

In a dark and distant place, very away from the Loud house, several voices were heard in the seats of a darkened work table, shutting each other up the instant in which a screen lit up illuminating the room, appearing on it what looked like a big green mechanical eye.

-Report. -The thing asked in a thick but clear metallic voice.

-We are still investigating the architect of the center's escape, but we have managed to capture 20% of the fugitives' subjects of different ages and bands. -pointed out one of the people with a professional tone.

-What about the rest?

-We are tracking them, sir. We need to have extreme care so as not to call unnecessary attention again. -commented a young man with crossed arms. – Also, the attack has brought us difficulties with the hacking of the satellites, not to mention that we confirmed that all the subjects' trackers are fried so we can't track them. Still, we are advancing in their capture.

-We have managed to infiltrate different organizations, both private and governmental, to make the search easier. - He began to relate one. - It's a matter of time to find the other fugitives.

-All right. What about the "Basilisk" survivors? - Asked the eye without moving.

-Waiting for instructions. -said this time a woman. - We only required their assistance to retract a "Warrior", two red bands and one green. All were victories without losses in our favor.

-Perfect. Now ... -There was a certain anger in the voice of the supposed boss. -How many monsters we need to recover? -He asked with fury, making the people at the table nervous.

\- Sir ... We have not had information of the five escaped Basilisks. -accepted a brave person. – But we found they're close to the time limit. Soon we will get them back.

-Better be right. -The man nodded firmly, almost as if he was hit with its words. - Do not contact me again until something important happens. - threatened the eye before giving that end to the call, leaving the room momentarily silent.

.

* * *

 **Well, I really wanted to give a clue about what the Loud's must fight, but for now they are not going to be a big dale.**

 **To be honest I don't know what add else since I write everything in the previous chapter of today. Except perhaps, ask for your opinion of this chapter and the story, but I leave that in your hands.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and see you in the next one!**

 **Thanks for reading and see you later!**


	5. Trust in colors

**Good day everyone!**

 **New chapter of this sensational story, if you ask me. I'm warning this one is a bit more dramatic and the OoC is more remarkable, but I hope you like it.**

 **By the way, I'm sorry for the waiting. I have thinks to do and my will to write was 60% focused on the original line of this story, so sorry, I'm late.**

 **Loud House is by Nickelodeon.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Trust in color

.

On the sixth day morning the boom of returning home, for almost all the siblings, was going down in an obvious way. That morning three of the sisters woke up with so little to do, they meet to watch a movie on TV while the others follow their own itinerary to do whatever they wanted, with their parents taking turns to be with them occasionally.

\- Something interesting, girls? - Rita asked, leaving the kitchen with Lily in her arms.

\- Literally nothing. - sentenced Lori passing the channels with boredom, partially supported on the arm of the chair to stay up.

-I'm beginning to believe that the news could brighten my day. -Lynn complained, resting her upper body on the small table in the living room, watching TV more lazy than bored.

-You could leave the Disney movie then. –said Lola lying on the floor beside her, just like her sisters. -Al least they are funny. -the girl smiled and looked at the youngest of the house with innocence. - What do you think, Lily? Do you want to see a Disney movie with us?

\- Yes, movie! - celebrated Lily looking at her sisters with a smile and puppy eyes. Lori and Lynn looked at the smiling Lola with obviousness before they both sighed and the older one placed that movie on the screen. Rita chuckled for it while putting Lily down, who immediately ran and threw herself in the floor next to Lola, both girls watching the TV with full attention.

-Well, it could be worse. - Lori pointed smiling at the cute scene.

-At least it's not romance. -Lynn sighed while her mother sat next to Lori. The five stayed watching the movie for a while, until an annoying murmur made the older girls look at the stairs, where a disheveled and irritated Lincoln came down with a face of few friends.

\- Are you okay, Taicho? -Lynn asked funny, calling with it the attention of the other two girls to the boy.

-Not now Lynn. - growled Lincoln with annoyance.

\- What's the matter, Lincoln? - asked his mother worried. The white-haired boy stopped a moment to think about it before sighing and answering with a grunt.

-As you already know, the thing I'm doing with Lisa did not work out the way we planned. -He began to explain before stifling a yawn. - And although it did most of the work, we'll have to finish the rest ... manually. -The boy pointed with annoyance in every expression. - We work all the stupid night just to come up with a code base and we still haven't finish the fu... - Lori's hawk made him look at her, who was pointing at the children with her head. -… flipping thing. -Lincoln said strictly. The boy faked a yawn to erase the awkward looks on him. – I just came down to take some coffee upstairs before we fell asleep on the desk. Both of us just want to finish that da… ring code today.

-I could prepare the coffee, if you let me. -offered his mother standing up. -Meanwhile you can rest a minute son. Don't get it wrong, but you look awful.

-True. -accepted the boy after a real yawn, passing by his mother's side to take her place on the sofa, where he fell in all the space he could occupy without touching his sisters. Lincoln yawned again. – Nine of us in that cage and I had to be the only one who had to learn programming ...

-You should complain that to your band, bud. – said Lynn looking back to the screen. Lori kicked her in the back, but she ignored it.

-At least I had a head for something big. -refuted Lincoln with a mocking tired smile, earning a laugh from Lola and an annoyed look from the brunette.

-Ha, ha, very funny. -She pointed crossing her arms and looking to the side.

-Lynn, we all know they didn't make you red because you need to use your head. -joked Lola with a mocking smile. Lori and Lincoln gave out a funny snort, while Lynn only glared at the younger twin.

-Why red? -Lily asked innocently, surprised by the conversation and not noticing how everyone else had tensed, apparently remembering that she was there. -Lynn likes red, why not go red? -Lola closed his eyes as if she had beaten by those words and slowly looked at the others, who were giving her a displeased look, with a guilty smile. The youngest of the house did not like the silence with which they were ignoring her. - Guys, why red? - To the joy, and relief, of her siblings at that moment the telephone of the house decided to start ringing, making Lily look annoyed.

-I take it! -They heard their mother yell from the kitchen, going out a few seconds later smiling at those in the room with apology before taking the device. -Good afternoon, Rita Loud speaking. – The smile in her face faded for an alarmed expression, looking with surprise at Lori, who looked at her as curious as the rest. The mother became somewhat uncomfortable keeping silent until she gave a small jump. - What? Excuse me, Bobby ... I just spaced out, you know that sometimes happens... - those words send chills like ice in everyone present.

\- Bobby? - Lori murmured wide-eyed.

-Wow, it's true he calls. -accepted Lynn in the same way. While Rita talked with the boy for a while, the others looked expectantly at a petrified Lori ... until someone lost patience.

-So what? -Lola call everyone's attention on her. - Are you going to talk to him or not? - all eyes fell on Lori again, including that of Mrs. Loud, who had asked second to the boy on the phone. The eldest of the children tensed immediately, looking at each one before looking at the device, once again looking away to her lap.

-I - I... -she began to say without looking at anyone. -I do not know if…

-You should do it Lori. -said someone behind them, making the girls give out a choked cry. Lori turned around just to see a smiling Leni sitting on the sofa's arm and looking at her with understanding. -You have like always wanted to talk to your boyfriend, so do it know that he called. Anyway, we promised to stay here, so I don't think anyone will get upset if you want to talk to Lobby again. Right guys? - she added looking around. Lori imitated her and realized that the rest of the family was on the stairs, attentive to what was happening.

-I agree with Leni that you should express your feelings to that mortal soul who has stolen the essence of your heart, elder sister. -Lucy said from the middle of the row, smiling at her sister. Luna at his side raised both thumbs up in agreement.

-I'm with the Duchess of darkness. -Lynn pointed raising an eyebrow. - You should tell him something. I'm not an expert or anything, but it seems that you are in pain just for doubting it.

-It is not that the situation beats me, but I agree with them. -Luan pointed out, somewhat bored. - Come on, it's no secret that it was one of the things you wanted when we decided to come back.

-It is not a thing, it is a person. - Lola signaled, crossing her arms. -Apart from that I'm with Luan, just talk to him already.

-Make me three. -Lana support with half smile ... and a drill in her hand.

-Bobby loves Lori. -Lily smiled broadly. Lisa just looked the other way while nodding very uncomfortable.

-What do you want, Lori? -Lynn Sr. asked from the top of the stairs, clearly aware of the girl's doubt. Lori stayed silent thought a few minutes, before feeling a hand on her shoulder and look at her brother, who just looked seriously at her eyes for a few seconds before smiling at the same time as Lori, who seemed about to burst crying. She looked around fondly before standing up.

-If it is your answer. -Lincoln signaled leaving her freeway, with it calling several sighs of relief. As the young woman slowly advanced to her mother, Lincoln and Leni clasped their hands in victory earning dubious looks from everyone.

"Eh… Everything okay, Mrs. Loud? I could call later…" the mother of the family took a leap to it, momentarily forgetting the reason for this whole affair.

-Oh sorry, Bobby. No, it's okay you call. Someone wants to talk to you and… I just want to apologize before anything. -She smiled passing the phone to her daughter. -Are you sure, honey? You can take your time. -Lori denied. -Well, I'll be here, in case you need something. - and after giving her the device, Rita walked away a little. Again, there was silence in the room.

"Hey ... Hello, is there someone there?" Bobby asked in the phone with a tone of doubt.

-Literally. -Lori pointed to the ground with a smile, ignoring the expression of "really?" of several siblings. The girl was surprised when she heard the other line's phone falling to the floor and after a few seconds picked up again.

"B-B-Babe? Lori?" after a second of hopeful shuttering an annoyed grunt scaped the boy lips "Lisa, if this is another one of your jokes I swear that I will..."

-It's not a joke, Bobby. -Lori pointed out calmly, although she gives a questioning glare to the genius girl, who with all the silence in the room could hear the conversation and took a nervous course upstairs to avoid it. -It really is me.

"Lori ..." repeated Bobby on the line with a shocked tone. "Is it… really you?" He asked in a broken voice. "Oh, Lori ... I ... Thank God ..." A few sobs were heard on the line, making Lori cry in turn. Rita smiled at her daughter and came close to give her a hug, which she received without a fight. On the line, the boy recovered a little "You don't how…" He sucked his nose "how happy makes me listen to you again, babe"

-I can say literally the same thing. -Lori smiled looking at the wall. -Excuse me for not calling before, I don't have a phone ... and I literally don't remember your number.

"Doesn't matter." She heard a happy Bobby say. "You're alive and safe and at home and ... I think I need to sit down" Bobby finished with a somewhat lost tone, making Lori laugh a little while she takes a step away from her mom. Meanwhile, the others watched the scene with different expressions.

-Ugh. - Luan and Lynn said at the same time, the last one following the first stairs up. Luna rolled her eyes at their attitude and smiled at her older sister one last time before following them, taking her father with her because the man was debating between looking happy and tense about his daughter.

-I wonder what's up with those two. -Lola said raising her eyebrow doubtfully.

-Lynn has never liked those couple things and Luan ... well, I believe she don't see the point of it by now. -answered Lincoln calmly, turning off the TV and getting up. -I'm going to finish that coffee, Mom doesn't look like she is going to be free for a while and I need to move with that job.

-I'm coming with you, Taicho. -Lana commented still with a drill in her hand and now with a toolbox that appeared out of nowhere. -I feel like I could work a little on the back door. It squeaks when it open and it get annoying. Right, Lucy? -The one mentioned disappeared in thin air. -Eh ...

-I'm going to take a nap. - Lola pointed out instead, looking at Lori who was still crying live tears. -I don't mind the romantic stuff, but I cannot stand so much drama around me.

-It takes one to know one. -Lincoln muttered under his breath.

-Did you say something Taicho? -asked the twins at the same time. One with a serious raised eyebrow and the other a little lost.

-Nothing. -the boy denied with a smile. From the living room, Leni watched her family go their ways before sighing and looking out the window, until she looked down at Lily, who had approached her.

-Leni ... Why Lynn not go red? -She asked with simplicity, although clearly annoyed by not having her answer yet.

-But Lynn likes the color red. -Leni affirmed, surprised before looking at the ceiling. - Or was it yellow? No, that's Luan. Maybe it was orange ... No, that's Lincky. Uhm ...

-Not that. She not want to go there. -corrected the little girl with seriousness, although that only made her look tender.

-Oh, how cute you are Lily. - Leni smiled, holding her with a big smile (which the girl does not return) before putting on a strange face. - Lynn going to red?

-Lola say that Lynn not go red because she not has a head. - Leni paled a little to hear her said it before sighing in relief, think about it for a while and go pale again, although this time Leni covered it with a shiny smile.

-Red was one level the bad guys gave to us, Lily. Don't worry about that. -She answered with a calm tone. Leni shot a quick glance at her older sister and mother before getting to her feet. - Better we go up… I found some old dolls with which we can totally play.

-mmm ... Okay. -accepted Lily with a frown. As they climbed the ladder she began again. - What was Lynn if not red?

-Yellow. A very good one. -Leni answered with a pleasant, although somewhat tense smile.

-And Lincoln? - Leni's smile fell as fast as she recovered and smiled forcefully.

-Green.

-And you? -Wondered Lily tilting her head. Leni tightened her embrace, hiding the girl on her shoulder in a hug which Lily returned with doubt.

-Don't worry about that, Lily. -Leni said while smiling, although that expression didn't match her expression at all. Soon both sisters separated, and Leni look at Lily with a big Smile. - If you like want to know so much I'll tell you someday, but not today. What if we play for now? -She said while entering the door of the room she shared with Lori. Lily did not seem very convinced, but accepted the deal, cheering up soon when the two began to play, one with more desire than the other.

.

 _The blonde girl followed with a smile the person in charge of her, one of the assistants of the place dressed in a white dress completely out of fashion (although it is not that she knew a lot about it), who was looking ready to leave his charge lying on the first corner he could found. The girl ignored it more interested in looking at the white corridor, as well as the bright things there from time to time that seemed to follow them when walking the dessert passage._

 _-And, like, where are we going? -The girl asked for the umpteenth time, making her interlocutor grunt._

 _-To the cafeteria, X11-L2. – The man pointed with clear tiredness and annoyance in his voice. -I can't believe that at this point you still get lost while going to it._

 _-Who does not? All these corridors are totally the same. -She said with obviousness. -You should like to put up signs or something like that, but you have to work a lot so that the colors are not out of place. White combines with everything, but this shade of gray removes many possibilities of color..._

 _-We are here. -sentenced the man before she started, stopping to open a door and throw the girl inside. -You have an hour to eat, I'll be back then. -before closing he added. - Wait for me inside. Sitting. Without moving. Here. -and closed the door._

 _-Hum, I guess he has to go to the bathroom. – X11-L2 diminishing importance before taking her place in the line, greeting everyone while advancing. - Hello Will, Hello Helen, Hello, Max, Hello ... uhm… -She stopped smiling when noticing an unknown person in front of her. So, she smiled again and even more. -Hello, I'm Leni! I like never to have seen you around here, what's your name?_

 _-EH? - The older blonde blinked lost at the attitude of the girl. -Do I know you?_

 _-Mmm ... no, but now you do. -Leni smiled as if was nothing. - And what's your name?_

 _-XLL-1 ... Wait, did you say Leni? – stopped the girl with a raised eyebrow. - What kind of code is that?_

 _-It's not a code, silly. It's my name. - Leni wave her hand to brush the subject as they advanced in the row. XLL-1 just looked at her like she has lost a screw. - And what brings you here, Lori?_

 _\- Lori? - the interlocutor repeated with some skepticism._

 _-Dah, that's what I'll call you. You have like a Lori's face. Believe me, I know about those things. – augmented Leni with a wink. For some reason her new partner didn't seem bothered by that._

 _-It's not good put names to other people. -The older said serious._

 _-Why not? I do it with everyone. - Leni smiled looking around. - Look, those in front are Julian, Penelope, Norman, Kathy, Ursa, Lorena and ... Nathan. -She finished winking at the latter, who immediately stopped looking at her to focus on the food he was going to receive. Several laughs came out in line for that, but both women ignored it. – You don't like Lori? I can give you another name if you want._

 _-Uhm… Not really. I feel that "Lori" is Ok to me. -accepted the now Lori with a smile. -I'm surprised I have not seen you before, you're very... outstanding._

 _-Thanks, I had not seen you never either. -The girl smiled without a problem. - And I've been here, like weeks. Where you come from?_

 _-I… I don't know. - commented Lori with some grief._

 _-Me neither! We have so much in common. - Lori rolled her eyes at that attitude, but didn't do a comment. – So, Are you already on the exercise like stuff? I'm there, but I'm not doing very well. I feel like it's not my thing and I can't choose what I could do in there... Sweating is totally horrible and it's the only thing you do there. They should put AC in there. Yes, is a field thing but it doesn't mean that it can't have it. And having to tie my hair every time I go there is doing horrors to it..._

 _-Wao, with that I can believe you're still a "White Band" -joke the older moving with the row again. Her friend gasped._

 _-How did you know? -Leni smiled raising her wrist to show her white bracelet, hitting Lori a little. - Are you a fortune-teller? No, wait. Can you read my mind? And you? What have you? - said that the girl takes Lori's hand without permission, almost making her fall, and examine it carefully, ignorant of the strange look that the owner of it was giving her. - Woa, you're already a "Yellow Band". You must be good with those things. If you ask me, I would not mind having the red, I feel that it goes better with this horrible color._

 _-Don't joke with that. -Lori asked suddenly, serious, taking her hand back. -The "Red Bands" are nothing you should want to be, I've heard they do horrible things just to get to that level. -Leni looked slightly sad, so Lori sighed and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. – Don´t worry, it is not so important your band color ... also the white one looks good on you._

 _-Really? - Leni smiled again animated. Lori smiled back and nodded, until a throat clearing made her look straight ahead, noticing that the attendant was looking at her annoyed because they had stopped the line. The two girls smiled embarrassed, took their meals and went to sit together. - You know Lori, I feel we will be totally best friends._

 _\- You know what? I literally believe it Leni. - the girl smiled openly._

 _._

 _._

 _The blonde girl was looking at the daggers with serious attention when the doors of her companion's elevator opened and from it came a very worried Lori, who could only smile in relief before running towards the girl to give her a slight hug before stare at her serious._

 _-Leni, you literally don't know how glad I am to see you. You scared the heck out of me when you asked to not call you for a week, I though ... -Lori stopped when she take notice of the serious face of her sister, who was still looking at the weapons despite the hug. Lori walked away a little. - Leni?_

 _-I got it ... My band. -She recited with a muffled voice, scaring the older girl. Leni raised her arm, still not looking at her partner. Lori looked at her face for a second before moving her gaze to the girl's wrist, turning pale as soon as she noticed the glowing red her band showed. Leni lowered her hand and smiled without looking at her. - I also finally meet Lincky again. He has grown._

 _-Leni ... - Lori pointed with regret._

 _-Remember what you told me about the "Red Bands"? In the end I really did something horrible to win this... but I don't regret it. -Leni began to explain, still without looking at Lori. -Luan and Lincky were in danger. I didn't waste a second to think. -said she with a smile full of regret, letting a few tears to slide down her face. – I, like, didn't have a lot of options either, to say the true. By the way, do you remember what Nathan tell us about the Rock Frog? Totally false, I mean, you can't even call it a fight._

 _-What ... The Ragnarok? -Lori pointed with clear surprise in her voice. -I thought it was a myth._

 _-Na, it's pretty real. Like the fact that sandals and socks should NEVER be used together. -Leni said rolling her eyes. - Who would invent something like that? -After saying that she looked down again, returning to her original position._

 _-Do you want to talk about it? - asked the older woman cautiously, placing a hand on her shoulder._

 _-Not now, but thanks Lori. -Lori nodded and looked the same way, not knowing what to say to encourage her sister so she stepped away to begin her preparations. Not long after that Leni spoke again. - Lori, can I ask you a favor?_

 _-Its depends…-answered the girl, not knowing what to expect from her sister at that moment._

 _-Do you remember that I used to wear a round thingy in my ear, like, always? -Lori nodded slowly unable to see where this was going. -When we get out of here... Could you help me get a couple more? -Before Lori could ask if she was nuts, Leni looked at her with a sad but determined smile. -I was thinking, which tires a lot if you ask me, that I know you know that I don't have a very good memory, so I probably will not remember much of this… The point is I don't want to forget it. I want to remember what I had to do to get this far and I know that if I do that ear thingy I will not forget it. - After saying it, Leni grabbed the daggers and twist them in their hands with mastery. – With that if I feel I can't achieve something again, I will try harder to do it. I'll even try to make sure there's not so much air in my head. - After saying that, she throwed the dagger directly to the practice center, hitting the bull's eye. - I'll take everything they going to teach me as "Warrior" and I'll use it to help us out of here and we'll go home, and nobody will be on our way. - After that she look at Lori with a determined yet dark smile. - What do you say? - Lori remained silent for a few seconds before sighing and smiling back sadly._

 _-You never cease to amaze me, Leni. -She accepted before nodding. -Well, I'll help you with that. But you must promise me something in return. -Leni looked at her with doubt, but Lori just keep smiling. -Don't try too hard on it. We all love you like how you are now, so try to make sure that… that doesn't change you a lot. Ok? -With it Leni smiled more broadly, running to embrace her sister with all her strength, closing with it this pact._

.

-Leni ... Leni... -Leni raised her head, making her earrings shine for a second before looking at Lily with doubt because the little girl was holding her hand worried. – Are you okay? You don't move and you look sad.

\- Huh? -said Leni a little lost before looking around. She was still in her and Lori's room with a couple of dolls in her hands. She must have gotten herself lost in her thoughts while playing with Lily. Leni smiled apologetically at the child. - Sorry Lily, I was ... thinking something.

-It was bad? - asked her sister worried. Leni shook her head, but was soon surprised when Lily launched to embrace her completely… or as much as she can. -Don't be sad Leni, I love you so don't be sad. -the bigger girl flicker for it, before dropping a few tears and hugging her younger sister with a sincere smile.

-Thanks…. I love you too, Lily. I love you all. -accepted Leni squeezing her hard without hurting her. Lily did too, hiding her face in her sister's chest. Both girls stayed hugging for a long time, no one trying to separate. That's how Lori and Rita found them when they opened the door, the mother keeping an eye on her eldest daughter. Leni smiled at the new arrivals. - Hi, how was it?

-I think I'll leave you two to talk about it. -answered their mother looking at Lori with a smile, said that approached the other two. -Lily, honey, let's leave your sisters alone, okay? - no answer. - Lily? Aww ... - Leni looked at the girl, only to be added to the chorus of tenderness when they saw that she had fallen asleep hugging her. -I think I'll take this little one to her bed. -the woman commented trying to take away Lily from Leni, which was easier said than done: Lily had a grip of glue. When Rita had the little girl in her arms she gave Leni caress and a pad to Lori, leaving the room with it. Leni immediately looked at Lori.

-And…. How was Nobby? -She asked with a suggestive smile.

-First, it's Bobby. -replied Lori tiredly, walking to her bed to let herself fall into it. -I don't know what is literally more tiresome, what has just happened downstairs or what will come when we finally give our vote to stay.

-Was it so bad? - asked her sister standing up.

-We cried a lot ... He told me a hundred times how much he missed me, how he prayed for my well-being, the fights he had with several people for saying I wasn't dead, his struggle with his own family so they would not give up on me... It was so tender and honest and kind and ... and ... and ... -at that Lori covered her face with her arm. - And I literally could only tell him a bunch of lies.

-I thought you would tell him what we said Lisa to tell dad, mom and Lily. -accepted Leni lost, sitting on her sister's bed.

-We both know that is just the tip of the iceberg. -reply Lori with annoyance.

-But we're not talking about ... Oh, an expression. – catch the girl quickly, making the older girl sigh. -So... how do you feel?

-I'm glad I finally have guts to talk to him, I really do. -accepted Lori looking at the ceiling. – But… being realistic, this situation is not one made to support a romance.

-I know what you're talking. -sighed Leni looking at the floor. Lori frowned.

-Sorry Leni. I didn't…

-Don't worry, Lori. - Leni smiled faintly. Her sister raised an eyebrow and sat on the bed.

-I don't think you're like that just because of my relationship with Bobby. -Lori declared surprising Leni. - And no, I did not read your mind. –she joked amused, but immediately fell silent at the new look of her sister. - Something happened with Lily?

-She… she asked about the color of the bands. -Leni answered calmly, making Lori open her eyes. -I only told her what the colors were, but... that brought back some memories... – she mumbled at the end brushing a strand of hair away from his face. Leni shook her head and smiled at Lori. -Lily helped me feel better, so you don't have to worry about it, Lori. Now, what's next with Jobby?

-It's ... Forget it. - Lori looked at her seriously for a second, making it clear that she would only let the subject pass this time, before answering. -He wanted to come here immediately, but with what I told him, he understood that it's not the best moment to do that. Although he said he would call every day, just to know how things were going here... It makes me want to have a phone, so I don't have to literally take the call in the room.

\- You could ask Lincoln for one of those, he has two. -Leni pointed with a smile.

-Leni, those are not cellphones ... Well, yes, but not really ones... I literally don't know what they are. - accepted Lori, looking at Leni in the same lost way she looked at her. The older one shook her head. -The point is that they are from Taicho and I will not ask for them. Although I'm happy about that little change ... things were starting to get pretty boring around here.

-You sound like Lynn. -laughed Leni earning a pillow from her sister. The two laughed a second before Leni yawned.

\- Tired? - Lori asked with half a smile.

-A little... I feel it has been a heavy day. -accepted Leni stretching a little before looking at her with a tired smile. -Can you take a nap with me? I don't want to be alone for now.

-No problem, I also feel tired. -Lori settled on the bed while Leni took off her glasses and left them on the table, immediately lying next to her sister, leaving the two of them facing each other. - You know you can literally tell me anything, right? I will not try to find out without your permission.

-I know, Lori, that's why we're best friends. - Leni smiled before closing her eyes. Lori smiled before doing the same, soon both traveling to the land of dreams. Looking at the scene without realizing it and with a big smile on her face, her mother closed the door carefully so as not to wake up her beloved daughters.

* * *

.

 **Well, I said there was something dramatic in here and it was. The next chapter is a little the same, starring the last character that appeared here with the apparent boss of the group.**

 **I wanted to begin to explain a little the subject of level they were in, to give away an idea of its value. It's something very important in the general plot, but I do not think I'll explain it thoroughly until the siblings give their verdict about staying or not. Sorry.**

 **Surely, someone has asked about other people that had interacted with the siblings wherever they were and let me tell you that they will have some appearance in the story, on both sides. Both OC and known characters.**

 **Leaving aside the Spoiler, I would like to know your opinion of the chapter, especially Leni's flashback and her and Lori's moment. If you want to.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and see you in the next one!**

 **Thanks for reading and see you later.**


	6. Mother's love

**Good day everyone!**

 **New chapter of the story, although It's a lot shorter than the previous ones. Still I hope you like it.**

 **Loud House is by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Mother's love

.

 _-You just have to listen to me, officer. -prayed Rita to the man in front of her, who only looked at her with pity and impatience. -My kids weren't in that place or in the car. They are out there, who knows where, and I can only pray that they are still together. You have to look for them. -Several people looked at her with sorrow, but at that moment she was more interest in direct her angry to the stupidity of the people in charge of the disappearance case of most of her family._

 _-Mrs. Loud, I know what you're going through is very difficult. -began to reason the man gesturing for her to calm down, which he didn't achieve. - Losing a child is hard... Nine at once ... I could not even think of it. - The woman stamped her hands on the table, startling him._

 _-My children are not dead. -Rita sentenced with vehemence. - Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lucy, Lana and Lola are alive. I know, I can feel it. And if that is not enough for you. -The woman pointed to the closed envelope on the desk. -There are proof. Why don't you do your job and look at it to find them soon?_

 _-Enough. -Silenced the officer standing up in anger. -I don't have time or patience to deal with your denial, Mrs. Loud. That thing not only affect your family and I don't need you to delay my investigation looking for someone who is clearly gone. There are more people who need us to work on something real. -he sentenced grabbing the folder and handing it back. - I don't know where you get the idea that your four-year-old winner of a science contest could spot something that people who are specialized in that area don't even consider possible, but You have to accept the reality: Your children, all nine of them, are dead. - Several people stifled a cry for the direct expression, Rita only stiff as a board. The man just nodded. -It's better for you to worry about the things you still have, like your two daughters and husband. Get along with it. - With that, he got a slap from the woman._

 _-If your people don't want to help us, fine. We will do it on our own. - Rita affirmed giving him a fierce look before grabbing her purse and leaving the place with a firm and determined step, ignoring the looks that the people who had listened to the discussion dedicated to her. It was raining outside, but that did not stop her from leaving the place, opening her umbrella while drowning a sob and looking at the sky. - We'll find you, kids. I swear we will._

.

For the mother of the Loud house, the constant snoring from the upper floor that invaded the house was like a sweet melody to her ears. One that she had to pass months without being able to enjoy, main reason why she was again reviewing the rooms of her children, as making sure that they really were home and the last days of her live had not been a dream.

Her first stop was the eldest's room, where she saw how Lori and Leni snored in their own way, in their own beds, covered by the sheets to drown out the cold of the night. The eldest of all had an arm fallen from the bed and murmured in her sleep from time to time. The second had found her old night visor and was using it while moving in bed.

In Luna and Luan's room, the lady could not avoid a bittersweet smile when she looked up and saw her rocking daughter snoring, hugging her pillow as if she had her guitar in her arms. Rita could see that Luna only had an old nightgown to cover herself from the cold, so she went over and took the bed sheet from the corner of the bed, covering her daughter with affection. In the lower bunk Luan let out a snort between snores, before getting up and stammering something, returning to laid as before and resume her loud sleep. The mother laughed amused and arranged her sheet, taking Mr. Coconuts from the girl's side to leave him on the desk. With that done, she goes out.

Lynn and Lucy slept like stones, the ex-sportswoman about to fall off the bed while the now gothic princess slept like a caterpillar wrapped in her blankets. Lynn made a slight movement when the woman made a move to enter the room, before settling herself while searching for her sheet without really waking up. When Lynn came back to stay still and snoring, the door of her room closed with a quiet sigh.

Rita carefully opened the door of the twins' room, smiling tenderly when she saw both girls hugging in Lola's bed with Lana's animals surrounding it, by order of the little girl in pink. The woman could not help a slight laugh when she saw that Lad had put on earmuffs to silence the snoring of Lola, who at least was not salivating her pillow.

The mother closed the door and headed for the opposite one, opening it to see Lily sleeping peacefully on her small bed, hugging the teddy bear she has always had. Lisa, on the other hand, had fallen asleep at her desk, again, surrounded by papers and notes that the wise woman knew were the product of her work with her brother, even if they had supposedly dedicated a free night today.

With careful steps Rita enter the room and picks up the girl, who only babbles a series of unintelligible factors before clinging to her mother. Rita left the little genie in her bed, arranging her to rest comfortably. Leaving Lisa's glasses aside, she gave her a light touch on her hair, looking at her with a broad smile. Taking one last look at the desk, the mother left the room as quietly as she entered, ending her round in the shared rooms.

Finally, a glance at the closet room gave Rita a slight twinge of pain. It still pained a little the comment the boy made in their first meeting, being the one who organized the whole thing with Lisa just to leave them in doubt. The woman felt worse when she remembered Lincoln had asked her to not do her rounds when he was in his room after discovering her the fourth night before she reached the door, looking at her with so seriousness that almost makes her cry. She agreed to calm him, but she still wanted to check his son.

Therefore, when she knew that Lincoln was not with Lisa, she would stand by the door for a while listening over the girls' snoring, until she heard the boy's rhythmic breathing, followed sometimes by a snort that she recognized as Charles sleeping with him, again. This time it was not the case, because instead of his peaceful breath, Rita was listening to the soft sound of a keyboard in full use, signal that the boy was awake and judging from the dim light, he did not want to be disturbed. The mother sighed and walked away, descending the stairs after giving one last glance to the room.

Alone on the first floor, the matriarch entered the kitchen, and sat at the table, where she had several papers on top that she had given herself the luxury of not looking at, like things to pay, a check that was about to expire and need to be changed before Saturday and some letters she was supposed to send early the next day. The letters didn't attract her attention, and although the accounts and the check should be in to the top of her financial worries, Rita decided to leave them aside to look at other papers she had been working on since the day her children returned to her.

They were small notes about the changes she had noticed in her children and that she needed to keep on mind so as not to bother them, something that had happened to her several times these days, especially with Lola, Luan and Luna. That time they were taken away from their family's care has really make a dent on them ...

Rita was proud that most of her children acted with more maturity or that they realized their mistakes rather quickly, but it hurt her to know that the experiences that led to that growth were not the best. She could even feel a kind of passive aggressiveness from most of his children every day, if she just didn't feel anything in general.

She was grateful that Lori and Leni took their roles as older sisters so well, also that, despite her remarkable silence, Luna maintained her passion for music. Rita liked that Luan kept loving the jokes and puns even though her style has taken a little black turn. The fact that Lynn and Lucy got along so well, and that the relationship of the twins has improved so much were also in her mind. She was grateful that Lily was in good ground with all her sisters and that Lisa could spend time with her brother. But most of all, she was deeply grateful to have them back with her.

Even so…. The woman only covered her face with her hands, giving away a tired sigh.

\- Mom, are you okay? -asked someone behind her, scaring her immediately. Rita turned around fast and noticed that it was her son, who was looking at her with doubt.

-Yes, I'm fine. -accepted the mother adding mentally that she should put on the list that the boy had acquired Lucy's ability to materialize out of nowhere, so she could prepare herself for more semi heart attacks. - How about you? I thought you would spend the rest of the night in your room.

-Two reasons I would not, one of them is that Charles had to go to the bathroom. -He pointed to the dog that was entering the kitchen through the back door.

-Uhm, I didn't see him leaving. -said the surprised mother.

-That's why I asked if you were okay. -accepted Lincoln approaching her and looking at the papers. -Doing the bills? I thought that was Lisa's job.

-A few months ago, I asked her to leave this to me. -She commented imitating him. - I felt it was the least I could do to help with her other work. -Lincoln looked at his mother with some sadness before looking again at the papers, frowning when he noticed the last ones she was observing. The boy took the notes and read them without asking for permission, changing his expression from a frown to a gesture of slight surprise before looking at his mother.

-This is a lot of data ... Did you really take note of this in less than two weeks? -He asked without changing the gesture.

-I am the mother of eleven Lincoln and neither of you is exactly a copy of the other. One learns to carry the count. -Rita reminded him with a smile. -I just want to make sure that I don't give you a hard time now that you are here. -After saying that, her smile died a little. -It's just that ... things have changed a lot since that incident. I don't want it to look like I'm forcing anything down on you and your sisters, but the wires of this old woman have crossed several times these days and not with the best points.

-If that is for Luna, it always happens with everyone. -Lincoln pointed out trying to cheer her up, without any results. The two stays in an awkward silence for a while, the boy rubbing his arm uncomfortable and the mother looking at the ground in front of him. - If this help you a little ... Despite what we discussed on the first day, I think all the girls seem to like the idea of staying here.

-And you? -the question takes him off guard, but soon he lowered his gaze.

-Not really. -He accepted without regard, ignorant of the brief pain that crossed Rita's eyes. - It's not that I'm complain about going back to this house or meeting with you guys, in fact, it's something quite beneficial for both of us... It's just that I'm not like I was months ago, I remember just part of it, but I know I'm not like that anymore. I can't be. And, well, if I take that into account and what we've had to do, well... -Lincoln's voice trailed off, looking at the woman like begin her to understand without him saying it.

-Do not you feel that you belong here? -She asked calmly, receiving a serious look from her son, confirming her words. -Lincoln, can you come close to me? -Rita asked moving one of the seats in front of her, patting it for emphasis. The boy looked at her with doubt and some resentment before taking the offer and sitting down. - Son, I know that the past seems very different when you look at it, but I think that you are missing your points in common with it. For your father, for me and I would dare to say that for most of your sisters, the Lincoln that is sitting right now in front of me is the same Lincoln who was there months ago, the same one I brought to the world twelve years ago. You know why? -Lincoln denied. - Because there were never two people at the beginning. You are you. I know you listened as Lana explained something like that to Lola, in my opinion, it also applies to you.

-How you ... -the perplexed boy commented, but Rita asked him for silence with a gesture.

-You are looking at it as if they were two different people, but that is how the older ones see ourselves if we look back at the past. -She signals normally. - Sometimes we look at it as we were in front of a mirror, taking note in what we really have changed. What we see not always is what we expected, so it may be not what we wanted. -Lincoln lowered his gaze. - But you don't have to see only what have changed, but what remains the same. Both good and bad. That's help you see how much have you grown or how much you need to change. Tell me Lincoln, is there really nothing in common, as you say, between you two, the Lincoln in front of me now and the one a year ago? - The boy thought a little.

-Well ... I still like comics. -He began to say something a little uncomfortable, rubbing his arm while talking. -And the manga... And I'm still the one with the plans... and... Eh...

-You don't have to tell me anything now, just think about it, please. - asked his mother with nurture.

-Ok. -Lincoln agreed, looking down, where he saw his mother's hands, palms up, as if waiting for something. -What's up?

-Will you lend me your hands for a while? -She carefully asked, noticing immediately how tense the boy got. They were in silent for a while, one watching with discontent the exchange and the other with imploring care, until slowly but surely the white-haired man complied with the request placing his hands in his mother's hands with doubt. Rita looked at them for a while, without changing her expression. - You have calluses ... -She pointed serious caring his fingers, even If he seemed ready to retract his hand immediately. - I know ... I know that what happened to you was not pleasant and that it changed more than just your point of view ... but I want you to remember this always, Lincoln. - Rita commented looking into his eyes with a smile full of that motherly affection that only mothers can get while squeezing his two hands. - This will always be your home. It does not matter what have changed, no matter what you say, it does not matter if you leave. You will always be welcome here, with all the love We can hold and beyond, because you will always be my offspring, my baby, and that will never change.

-Mom... -Lincoln said somewhat puzzled, but that change to surprised when she took only one of his hands and raised it to give a kiss full of affection on his knuckles, making the boy put a brief expression of disbelief at the movement.

-You will always be my little Lincoln, always. -Rita assured almost crying. - Even if the next time we say goodbye, and you come back worse than that robotic soldier movie you saw so much with your father or the supposed "Taicho" with whom your sisters compare you. - Lincoln refrained from rolling his eyes and just stared at her. -Don't forget that we love you Lincoln, and never doubt it, even if you doubt yourself. -said that she let his hand go and wiped her face a little before arranging the papers and getting up. -Well, I think I'll go to sleep. You still have something to do, ¿no? I just ask you to go to bed early, I believe that Lisa will want to resume her work with you as soon as she wakes up. Can you?

-Okay... -Lincoln accepted a little petrified as he grabbed his hand and slowly got up from the chair. -Sweet dreams, mom ...

-You too dear. - said the mother giving him another smile, this one a little more tired. - Goodnight.

-Yeah… good night. -answered Lincoln as He watched her slowly exit the kitchen, lowering his eyes a little when he heard a faint sob escaping Rita's lips. The boy looked sadly at Charles, who was still at his side. -These things can never be easy, right? -The dog raised an eyebrow. Lincoln rolled his eyes and looked at his hand, opening it slowly. -I wonder how much she know that is not written down there... -The silence lasted a few seconds in the kitchen until Lincoln shook his head. - It's not time to think about it. -That said he left the house from the back door and went to the tree while pulling some kind of cellphone out of his pocket, marking something before leaning back to the trunk. Charles followed him out, but the dog waited for the boy on the landing at the entrance. The two were waiting in silence until ...

"Hello? HELLO?!" Lincoln let go of the device and raised a hand to his ear, although it did little to silence the beep he was hearing now, really. "Hey, Bunny, are you there or not?"

-You don't have to shout Agatha... - replied the white-haired boy picking up the device and putting it in his pocket again.

"Well, I'm sorry Bunny, but I've been waiting for your call all the stupid day" claimed the female voice with mockery "I sent you an email at thousand hours, I expected an answer, at least, at one thousand four hundred. Period. I was beginning to think that you had been taken alive back there."

-I'm sorry for the wait, but I didn't have the information at the time you wrote. -Lincoln emphasized, not amusing. -Remember what I told you about Kai's code?

"The Dragon thing did little to help, I understand that" accepted Agatha in a somewhat calmer demeanor. "I hope you did some of your technological magic ... or was it electric? Its confuse me what you use for that." The white-haired rolled his eyes "Well, then I guess if you finally get the guts to call back it's because you found what I asked you to do."

-Affirmative. -Lincoln accepted looking at the house. -I'll send it to you in an hour top, I'm still trying to simplify the content. I know how much you dislike reading.

"Oh, another detail of your part, I know you've always been a cute Bunny..."

-Don't call me Bunny. -Lincoln complained with annoyance.

"Hey, it's because of you that they started giving us an official title, so swallow it. Also, don't deny that it suits you, it's not my fault that you're identical to a real one." The boy seemed to want to shoot at his interlocutor. "Back on topic, don't worry about the information, I'll give it a good use for use, I'll send you the results by regular boring mail ... Well, when I discover how to send something without being checked by unwanted people ... The point is that I'll make sure everything it's put for good at all."

-Thanks, Agatha. -Lincoln smiled calmly.

"You're welcome Bunny, is not like work will kill this poor bored Snake" The two laughed for that, one with a roar of uncontrollable laughter and Lincoln under his breath to not wake up anyone. Charles just looked surprised at his young owner. "It's been a while since I laughed like that... That reminds me, I have something from my informant: They're about to start the high-band-man hunt season. I don't think they send our "partners", but I doubt they'll left your family alone for a long time if you have four of them in a row "

-Don't worry about it. I already have several plans in mind for all kind of situations. - Lincoln smiled.

"I hope so, don't forget that the Basilisks are not the only ones who can kill with a look, Bunny"

-Like I could do it.- was his grimm answer.

.

* * *

 **I know that this is short, but this was decisive for the next chapter.**

 **I hope you liked the scene of mother and son, it was not the most ... emotional, but I feel that I am did well. I also hope you like the new character, although we will not see her in a while.**

 **That would be all for now! I hope you liked the chapter and if you want to give me your comment about it, you' re welcome to do it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll write a little more.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **Thanks and bye!**


	7. External interaction - Part 1

**Good day everyone!**

 **New long chapter of this story!**

 **I hope everyone likes it!**

 **Loud House is by Nickelodeon.**

.

* * *

Chapter 7

External interaction - Part 1

.

That morning things seemed to go very slowly in the Loud house. The parents were watching TV in the living room with Lily and the twins, while Lynn was playing outside. Lori was on the phone (which they moved upstairs to family comfort) with Bobby and Lucy was studying her old poetry books in her room. Luan was in her space joking with Mr. Coconuts and Leni ...

-Guys, do you know where I leave my glasses? -Wondered the blonde peeking into the bathroom, where Luna and Lincoln were brushing their teeth. Lincoln looked around and pointed to the side of the tub. -Oh, thank you Lincky. I forgot when I cleaned the bathroom.

-Why did you do that? - Luan asked looking at her from the door.

-Dah, that's my shore. -Leni said smiling as she placed her sunglasses on her head. – The thing was that I could not find the toilet brush, so I used one of those in the sink. -then Lincoln and Luna looked down, taking the toothbrushes from their mouths immediately.

-What color was it? -A funny looking Luan asked, leaning against the frame.

-Hmm ... I think it was purple. - Leni pointed out thinking. Luna turned green and spat immediately before washing her mouth with all her might. Luan only tried in vain to endure her laughter, although their older sister didn't notice. - Or was it blue? I really didn't pay attention.

-Sure ... -accepted Lincoln leaving his toothbrush in the garbage can, just in case. The boy looked at the comedian. -You can stop laughing, it's not funny.

-I'm sorry, but I cannot help but brushing the situation. Haha ... Auch! - Luan kept laughing until a bottle of shampoo hit her on the head, courtesy of an annoyed Luna. Leni looked at them without understanding the situation and left, leaving Luan looking at her sister. -Don't bite it so hard Luna ... Hahaha ... Auch! Stop throwing things! - She defended herself by taking the soap to throw it back at the rocker.

-I think I'll tell dad we need new supplies. -Lincoln said, leaving the bathroom before another war began. In the hall he found himself face to face with Lucy. - You need something?

-I tried to give maintenance to my intended protector, but I'm not able to give to her beauty the freedom it needs. -the girl pointed out at her umbrella. Lincoln took it and tried to move the upper part, without luck. He tried to open it, but it didn't budge making him raise an eyebrow. -Lynn tried to use it as a bat, again. -explained Lucy.

-I'm not surprised. - the boy said looking inside the thing. After a few seconds he returned it to his sister. -I think the release mechanism it's stuck. Maybe just need oil, you know this thing is not exactly new.

-Sigh. I'll go find Lana, then. -accepted Lucy embracing the umbrella with care.

-Wait, I'm going downstairs too. I have some things to talk with our parents. -Lucy smiled at her brother and the two go down the stairs, reaching the landing below when the front door opened, and a hurried Lynn entered the house just to close behind her, earning everyone present looks.

-Well… I'll go… that way. She tried to change the subject by walking to the kitchen.

-Junior ... -that call let her know that she was trapped. - What happened out there?

-Ehhh ... -Lynn draw out looking around. -Remember you said that the neighbor was on vacation? Well, what would happen if, theoretically speaking, he found a football in the middle of his room for no reason?

-You broke Mr. Grouse's window. -the twins said without surprise. Lynn smiled guiltily.

-I can change it before he returns. - Lana said happily, smiling at her parents.

-That would be great ... I mean, don't worry about it, Lana. - Lynn Sr. commented after receiving a glare from Rita. The father sighed. - We had to go out anyway. We are running out of food, although I'm surprised that we've lasted this long.

-Remember that I go shopping last week ... - Rita smiled denying the head at her forgetful husband. Then she turned to look at Lynn more seriously, the girl already running away. -Lynn Loud Jr. This conversation is not over.

-Crap. - Lynn murmured coming down the stairs again, receiving to her surprise a smile from her two brothers outside the hair color area of the house. - What? It was just a window.

-Plus, the one of kitchen, the living, our room, your room and the bathroom. -counted Lana on her fingers.

-You forgot the little one in Taicho's room. -Lola recalled amused, earning an angry look from the older girl.

-Yes, that one too. -accepted Lana with a smile. -It was a great idea to fix them with plastic ... Although you can't open them. Bah, until we get the replacements they are cool.

-Very comfortable. -Lucy and Lincoln said at the same time with the same monotonous tone, somehow scaring the people in the room. Lynn even looked at them somewhat frightened.

-Don't do that. -asked his father with a hand on his heart. Lily, just greet them from her place in the couch, somehow impassive to those scares.

\- Maybe we need to postpone the window theme for a little more... -Rita indicated after recovering, looking doubtful to her husband, who returned the same look. It was obvious that they didn't want to stay away from their children for a while. But things need to be doing and they can't leave Lisa in charge of everything. -If you want…

-No, I'll go this time. -sighed Lynn Sr. with a frown. Saying that, he looked at Lynn. -Do not misunderstand this Junior, as soon as I return we will have a serious conversation about the importance of not using glass objects as targets.

-For the last time, Taicho's window was an accident! -Lynn raised her arms.

-It's a small window, on top of the house. -said Lucy expressionless. -We all know that you would not resist such an obvious target to prove your amazing aim.

-And what a shot it was ... -accepted Lynn proud. -Treating from the tree behind, a perfect turn in favor of the wind and ... - the girl looked up, noticing that she had thrown the rope around her neck. -I better shut up.

-Well, I'll get my wallet. - ignored that the father while standing up.

\- Wait, dad. -Lincoln asked, approaching them. -I have some things to ask you.

-What do you want, sport? -said the smiling man.

-First, we need new toothbrushes because ... a little incident. -He pointed with some obviousness upstairs, waiting a second for his parents to look at each other before continuing. -And second, I would like if you could take me to the mall this afternoon, as the fact that you already have to go out. -and almost with a scratched CD sound, all the members of the house appeared in the room to look at him dumbfounded.

\- What?

-.-.-.- A few hours of convincing and preparation later -.-.-.

-I should just sneak into the car... -Lincoln grumbled with his arms folded from his place in the front seat, although that did little to stop the noise made by most of his excited sisters in their first full family trip to the outside world in weeks.

-Come on, Taicho, it's not that bad. -Lori smiled looking at him funny.

-I'm not in the mood for nicknames Lori. -growled Lincoln sinking more into his seat.

-Oh, Lincky, be happy. - Leni smiled from her seat behind, carrying an excited Lily with her. - We'll go to the mall again together! What could be better than that?

-An afternoon of shopping in Prague. - pointed Lola.

-A trip to the Amazonas. -followed Lana

-Going back to my job. - Lisa growled with her arms crossed like her brother, throwing a slightly annoyed look at her parents while doing it.

-Food! - Lily smiled happily. Luna gave a slight chord with her guitar.

-A night in Las Vegas ... -everyone looked at Luan with a raised eyebrow. The girl shrugged. -Come on, it's not a bet for a comedian like me, I could come out with a High card routine. -And she laughed amused, while everyone sans the father groaned.

-Good one, Luan. -chuckled Lynn Sr. looking at her in the mirror.

-You're welcome, old man. -the girl replied, making the man stop laughing and half of the family try their best not to. Luan wiped away a false tear before smiling more seriously. -Anyway, seriously Taicho, why would you want to come to the mall before our verdict? -An uncomfortable silence seated in the van after those words, the eyes of everyone on the white-haired boy, who only looked slightly at Luan over his shoulder.

-I asked someone to send me some things. It happens that his deliveryman is today at the mall, so he asked me to pick those there. -He accepted calmly. -Also, I need to buy another tower if I want to do my work faster.

-Why would you want a tower? I didn't know you can get one in a mall... -Leni pointed out.

-I don't get what he's talking about either. - accepted Lynn looking at Luna, who just shrugged.

\- "Tower" is a colloquial term used by some people to refer to the enclosure of most of the components of computers, erroneously referred to as the "CPU" or "hard drive". -explained Lisa calmly before looking at Lincoln. – To be honest, you could just ask me to provide you with the equipment, I suppose that online we would find something at the appropriate level of your technological needs, Lincoln.

-Online transactions are more traceable. -Lincoln replied without letting someone ask for an explanation. -And I don't want to offend you, but I prefer to choose these things myself and modify them my way if necessary. -The boy smiled sideways. -The toys are not yours if you don't play a little with them.

-You are talking like the Snake. -Lynn pointed out seriously, receiving a nudge from Luna.

-Snake... Agatha? - Leni commented before smiling at her brother. - Have you talked to her? How is she going? I totally like her, even if I think she is a little nut. I don't want to be rude, but sometimes she says very strange things that give me the chills.

-Who is Agatha? -Lily asked looking at Lori. The girl thought for a second.

-It's ... an acquaintance. -she accepted with some doubt in her voice. Luan snorted incredulous, not happy with the subject.

-The Snake is the worst. That girl likes to play with her food before eating it, then throwing it up and repeat. -she affirmed with a poisonous tone. -She's a crazy, lying, manipulative ...

-Could I ask you to refrain from insulting her? -Lisa asked without looking at her sister or considering the looks of most of the car, especially Luan's. - Agatha deserves some respect for her cooperation was an important element in your escape.

-Let me think about it…. Nop. -Luan said flawless. -She is a good example that the words of the Basilisks are not to be trusted. -she finished looking outside, unaware of the glares of the older sisters. After two seconds the girl looked at Lincoln. – No offense, Taicho.

-Although I disagree with you, it is not like I can deny that. -accepted the boy shrugging his shoulders, and even if his expression was relaxed a slight tension in the environment let the family know he was truly upset by that statement. -Agatha is OK once you know her. Besides, my deal is with Kaiden, not with her. We agreed to meet at a specific point at fifteen hundred, I need to do the warning call. I was thinking that I would buy the computer on the way, but certain people waste the time ...

-Well, well ... -tried the driver to calm everyone, deciding to change the subject. -It does not sound bad that you want something to be more efficient son, but, ... - his father looked at him with some apology. -I don't think we can afford another computer ... again.

-I could ... -began to say Lisa checking her Tablet.

-Don't worry about it dad. -claimed Lincoln moving to reveal a backpack, from which he take out a yellow envelope ... from which he took a wad of money. Rita had to grab the wheel to prevent them from crashing when her husband literally dropped his jaw when he saw how much his son was carrying along. Even some of his sisters were at the same state.

\- Where did you get that?! -yelled Lynn with wide eyes.

-The leftover of the Big Apple disaster. -signed with serious eyes the boy, making several girls laugh nervously and a couple (Lori and Lucy) smile guilty.

-Leftover?! - Lynn Sr. exclaimed with surprise.

-Honey, calm down. -asked his wife looking over the seat. -I will not ask about the money, Lincoln, but I ask you to hide that before someone decides to attack the car. -The boy blushed a second and nodded as he does as say. -Thank you. So ... do you want someone with you or you want to ... go on your own to that meeting?

\- Mom? - Lori asked, surprised by that.

-I would like Lucy to accompany me. - accepted Lincoln before looking at Luan with disdain. - At least she does not have problems with the subject at hand. -the girl lowered her eyes with a frown.

-Let her be, Lincoln. - Lori asked with authority. His brother crossed his arms and looked forward. They spend an awkward silence in the Van before Lincoln raised his eyebrow and looked at Lori with a "Really?" look just to notice that she was looking at him with puppy eyes. Beside him Leni seemed to notice something and joined Lori in her pleading gaze. The twins looked at them without understanding until Lori whispered something to them, also making Lynn and Luna smile.

-Ehmm ... girls what are doing? - asked Rita a few minutes later, when it was obvious that seven out of ten daughters were looking at Lincoln with puppy eyes that the boy was trying his best to avoid noticing.

-They are trying to ask him for money. -answered Lucy. The parents looked at each other uncomfortably, but none said anything. Lisa raised her eyebrow with equally silent doubt. In the end, when he knew that there was not much time left to have the building in sight, Lincoln sighed and put his hand in the backpack again.

-Okay, but I choose how much to give to each one. -He explained before handing out the money in a very impartial way, winning the same variety of reactions. While Lola and Lynn complained about how picker the boy was, Lori passed Luna her part, earning a stare at her for a few seconds before the rocker look at Luan and nodded at Lori.

\- AHHH! - everyone looked at Leni. - WE ARE HERE! Oh my gosh, it's just as I remember... except that place and that roof ... and that's new thing for cars. Wow, I never noticed.

-Very surprising. - Lisa pointed rolling her eyes.

-Well ... here we are. -accepted Lynn Sr. after parking the Van. Now that the vehicle was still, most girls seemed somewhat nervous about how to act.

-Well ... we have to go out one day. -said Lynn opening the door and going down to look around. - All free. Cameras at two and seven.

-Don't worry about them. -Lincoln asked after Lori left. The brunette looked at him with doubt. -Lisa and I have total control of the security system of the mall. -Now everyone looked at the genius girl.

-He asked me before leaving. -accepted the somewhat boring genius, going down behind Lana. - Usually I would complain about such an illegal act, but I must admit that I have long stopped caring about this kind of actions.

-Then we can do whatever we want. - Lola smiled rubbing her hands.

-Remember that people will still see you. -Lori recalled, lowering her spirits immediately. -Team, it's two past two, so we'll do this: Everyone will go in a group of three or more, no weapons or fights in civilian sight, avoid calling too much attention, take care of your money and try to use it correctly. Any questions? – No one, so Lori smiled. -Then Lincoln, you better go to ... Where is Lincoln?

-He already left with Lucy. -replied Rita with half a smile. The girls looked at her strangely. -He said to not worry too much about them. - and it was obvious that just what the woman did.

-Well, better not think so much about that. -shrugged Lynn without doubt. Everyone started to move forward. - How are we going to go?

-Me and Luna! -Lily smiled hugging her sister. Luna smiled back and lifted the girl to her shoulders, making her laugh.

-I want to go with Lynn! - Leni smiled receiving surprised looks. -We need to buy you more clothes and I know just the right place ... I think. Anyway, I know you're totally going to love it. What do you think?

-I not excited about it. -replied her sister with monotony, just as Leni began to drag her towards the door. - Wait, Lori said groups of three!

-We can go with you. - Lola smiled pulling Lana, who only looked at her lost.

-But I want to go with dad and mom ...

-There is a pet store on the way. - Leni commented calmly.

\- And what we are waiting for? Let´s go! -and now Lola was the one dragged by the very happy Lana. Leni was behind her humming something, while Lynn looked at the others with a pleading look while Luan and Luna laughed at her luck. Lori looked at her parents with apology.

-Don't worry honey, we know it was too much to ask to stick together. -sighed his father with a sincere smile. -Also ... it's good to see that some things never change. - After that he remembered shouting at the group. - We will meet again in the cafeteria at five! Don't forget it!

-Yes daddy! /Whatever. / Got it! / Sure. - and after a turn they were out of sight.

-I think we will go… there. -Luan pointed over her shoulder. Luna nodded, although she looked serious at the teen. - Are you coming, genius girl? -and that took everyone by surprise.

-You want me to accompany you? -Lisa asked raising a skeptical eyebrow. Lori gave her a light kick. - I don't see why not. If the others do not bother with my presence, I will accompany you.

-Then I'll go with dad and mom. - finished Lori with a somewhat forced smile, although her look in Luan showed that if she was up to something it would not end well for her. Luan secretly pulled out her middle finger, which erased the gesture of the older sister's face.

-Luan, don't do that. - asked her mother serious, surprising her a little. Luan shrugged and crossed her arms. -Apology to Lori.

-I'm sorry, Lori. -and after that she look at her with amusement, leaving the blond somewhat livid. Luna hit Luan on the head, who immediately looked at her annoyed. - Hey, stop doing that. Ok, zero problems, I promise. Can we go now? - and she started walking before someone stopped her.

-Can you keep a close eye on her? Just in case. -asked Lynn Sr. to Luna who only looked at Luan before making a positive gesture with her hand. - Good, get fun girls.

-Yes Dad. - Lily smiled as Luna began the journey after a smile.

-Do not worry. I will make sure to cooperate with Luna and Luan to avoid complications on this journey. -accepted Lisa following the others, leaving the elders of the Loud house looking at each other with doubt. For the brunettes and Lily, it was not long before they catch up with Luan, who had stopped to wait for them out of sight of the elders.

-Took you a while, huh? -She smiled but Luna and Lily just crossed their arms and raised an eyebrow.

-That wasn't nice. -pointed Lily whit a pout. Luan looked at them a second before rolling her eyes.

\- Okay, I may had go a little overboard with Lori, but I have my reasons.

-I may guess that one of them is why you required my presence in your shopping group. -added Lisa adjusting her glasses.

-Bulleye, girl. -Luan agreed, smiling a second before showing a face of total seriousness. -Now seriously. -She was about to open her mouth, but she remembered Lily, who now was looking at her with curiosity. Luan looked around. - Luna, could you buy ice cream for us and Lily? -She asked pointing to a replete ice cream shop. Luna looked at Lily, who seemed to debate internally between staying and going. Then she looked at Lisa, who just nodded. The rocker imitated her and started to walk, not without first put a hand on Luan's shoulder, and looking at her in warning and then walking away as if that had not happened. The comedian rubs her arm like her brother use to do before looking at Lisa, who left her surprised expression to look at her seriously.

-I consider that it would be feasible to continue our conversation at a more comfortable place. -Lisa suggested nodding at a nearby pair of empty chairs. Luan nodded, something less serious.

-All right. -She accepted sitting next to his sister. - I'll get to the point, Lisa. I know you know the Snake because you were a main help to get us out of there, but I must ask if you really have any idea how she really is to defend her as you have done.

-I have sustained direct contact with Agatha, if that's what you are asking. -Nodded Lisa without much change in her face. -And I have to say that I know her better than you, given the fact that you have the believe that all Basilisks are the same, based apparently on a bad and personal experience. -Luan stared at her with a frown. -To answer your unspoked question, I am aware of the sub-ranges of the band's color classification. -After saying that, Lisa look at her seriously. -As an old "Warrior" I would like to think that you have a more open mind than that.

\- Are you scolding me? - Luan asked with a raised eyebrow.

-Indeed. -accepted Lisa without flinching. -In the short time that we have shared I can deduce that you are trying to create a defensive wall around your person with nearly everyone, or that you are, at a lack of a better term, an insolent idiot who only cares about herself and what you can get.

-Excuse me?

-Luan, you are not the only one of our siblings who has acted in a hostile way against our parents and my person, but after 23 days of interaction you are the only one who has not move a finger to try and change your attitude by own conscience, even if for stop bothering the others. -specified Lisa with some discomfort in her voice. -The only reason You stopped looking at me with murderous intentions was because Lincoln ordered it after dinner on the eighth day, under the threat that next time you did he would make sure you will not be able to see anything for a week.

-I didn't do it for that. - Luan defended, crossing his arms. -And you have no right to speak to me like that.

-As you do not have it to treat me like the rats that kidnapped you. -Lisa growled, leaving Luan perplexed. -Don't even think that I do not know the reason for your distrust in us is because my own existence; it is something plainly as obvious as your newly acquired hate for the color white. – With that said Lisa got over it and relaxed. -I really cannot blame you, Luan, but you neither can throw everything on me just for being an active member in the scientific community. Even Lola, eight years younger than you, has been able to understand it after a short time and stopped pestering me.

-That's not what I wanted to talk with you. - Luan pointed serious.

-I know, but I had to say it. -accepted the child taking a breath to calm down, after two seconds she returned to speak, although her tone was still angry. - Agatha is not the most conscious person I know, but she shares the same goals as we do, believe it or not. If you have doubts on her help or purpose then I ask you to trust Lincoln's judgment, since he is one of the reasons why you are here. -the two sisters just glare at each other before Luan diverted her eyes to another side.

\- What are you working with Taicho? -She asked without changing expression.

-To be honest, I can only speculate. -said Lisa adjusting the lenses again. -Although Lincoln has spent most of his time back with me, our jobs are not nearly similar, and our brother does not reveal the full extent of what he is working on unless it is directly related to my work. And before you ask, I do not or will want to risk his trust trying to find that information on my own. - She finished looking at the ground. -It took me some time to win it just to lose it out of mere curiosity.

-That reminds me. - continued Luan looking at her with narrowed eyes. -When did you meet Lincoln? When they explained their theory to me, the first few times you were not even in the checkup list.

-If I answer, as Lori says, literally, I know Lincoln since the day I arrived at home to meet all of you after my birth. -Luan looked at her annoyed. -But taking the situation at hand and your little appreciation of time, I can affirm that it happened shortly after your forced participation in the so-called Ragnarok. -The teenager opened her eyes, tense as stone.

-He told you about it? - Luan asked almost in a whisper.

-… Eventually. – answered Lisa in an angry tone, very stiff and clearly despising the subject. -Let me clarify that it is one of the things that has revealed to me that I have not commented to anyone and I will not reveal, believe me or not. What happened there will be something that will be silent until you three asked me. - Luan nodded, looking down.

-Thanks, I guess... -accepted the older girl before sighed and looking at Lisa. - So? - Lisa raised an eyebrow. -I need something more specific. We were under complete isolation with the outside world in that place and it still seems a "great coincidence" that you could communicate with us. I have the incomplete version of Lincoln, I want yours.

-I can answer that. - Lisa commented nervously looking towards the ice cream shop, where Luna was looking at them with narrowed eyes, while Lily seemed to be more bothered by not having her ice cream yet. Lisa sighed and interlocked her fingers. -It happened six months after the incident. As I think you have been told, I spend all my efforts and resources to trace your location, ignoring the obvious circumstances about the disappearance-time relationship, with obvious and futile results. I can be a genius, but I must admit that all patience has a limit and by that point, I was a little ... fretful...

.

 _-Plug up you stupid second-class wire! - Lisa almost shouted pulling the network cable that she wanted to connect with many others in about six computers that had been covering almost all the space of her bunker. - I only have a three-minute margin to do this and you ... are... not… cooperating! – Lisa made a last effort until she managed to connect the wire, which led to the lights to flicker. Lisa wiped her forehead, smiling despite the slight nervous twitch she had. - Finally! I appreciate that my parents took Lily away tonight, otherwise I could not do this without fighting with my obnoxious conscience. -That said, she walked to the desk, now the command center, where she started typing as fast as she could, looking at the clock on the central screen. -And people say that learning this is complicated ..._

 _What Lisa was doing was obviously illegal. Taking advantage of a series of variables, energy factors and things that no one else understood, the girl had discovered an exact moment when the network signals cohere with the magnetic waves of the Earth's surface just when there is a drop in the solar field, which would allow her to connect any device related to the internet (wifi or not) with her computer for fifty seconds straight, time which Lisa would use to start a self-created voice-image search program based in her family's old records, courtesy of Luan._

 _In a few words, Lisa found a moment in which she could hack every device with internet to track her siblings by voice or image from the comfort of her bunker without the ONU or any other association knowing a thing about it._

 _-A minute left... – Lisa whisper licking her lips to calm down while accelerating her typing. - Moments like this are those that demonstrate the limitations of a five years old's limbs. -The girl continued typing with force, especially when an alarm warned that her time was approaching. - A few more commands ... -a series of photos and videos ran across the screen, as well as different signals that indicated something at a high speed. -Almost ... Ready. Go. -And she gave a final touch just when the countdown began._

 _At the same time the lights of all Royal Wood began to blink, as if there was a fault in the power station ... Except that the problem was a reconnection of energy by Lisa to her private generator in the Loud house. Lisa never was gladder for having so many contacts that would keep her movements a secret._

 _Lisa leaned back in the chair with her hands clasped together, looking how a little blacklist with several names and locations began to form and disappear under a map of the world with multiple photos popping up around it. Forty seconds left... And then from nowhere jumped a spark and the lights failed while a computer began to smoke._

 _-No, no, no, no ... -Lisa panicked, grabbing the extinguisher she had nearby to put out the small fire before starting to type again quickly. – Come on, not now ... - she asked ignoring the warning signal that slipped on the screen. One of the computers began to warm up and with a small short light it went off, freezing the operation a second before it resumed at a slower pace, denying the access to the eastern hemisphere. - NO! I've waited months for this! You cannot leave me here! I have to find my siblings, stupid machine! - The tears started to come out of Lisa's face while another computer threatened to explode, again. -I will not have another chance ... I have to find something ... come on... please._

 _Ignorant of her pleadings, the lights ticked again, leaving the room under the lonely light of the screen for a few seconds before coming back. Meanwhile, Lisa kept working, ignoring that now two computers started working with smoke. Twenty seconds, she could do it._

 _-Come on, please ... I need my siblings ... -Lisa asked crying without stopping her work. -Even if… just one ... please ... -the machines nor the electricity seem to listen, because six seconds later the whole Royal Woods and many of the nearby cities suffered a massive blackout._

 _Silence reigns in the dark room, barely illuminated by the flames of what remains of one of the computers, as a conclusive answer for Lisa. The girl stood frozen, her mouth slightly open, seeing the screen flickering to live in front of her, barely alive for the emergency generator she had in case. Lisa watched as the computer did things on its own, until it turned on and showed again the map of the world, the words "Lost Signal" in a bright yellow in signal of her defeat._

 _-T-There must be something ... – whisper Lisa only with force to lower her eyes on the list ... Drowning a sob when she noticed that of all the operation only ten matches were saved. Ten ... from all over the world. The odds ... Lisa shook her head and examined all of them carefully. Six had a slight adjacent video, of people who looked like her siblings, but they were not. Two others had only a name, Lisa added a distant mental note to deliver the information of a wanted subject to the authorities, and the rest were just short audio. Of those, one call Lisa's attention, because it didn't have a mark or location nor belonging. The girl sighed before clicking it. -I have nothing to lose._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" Lisa opened her eyes wide when the audio began. That tone, that voice ..._

 _-Luna…_

 _"My head ..." another voice ... it sounded a bit different to Lisa, but ... "Something external is interfering with my communicator ... Wait, who ...?"_

 _-Lincoln ... -breathed the excited girl ... until Lisa realized that the audio ended. – That's all? It can't be ... – She commented indignantly looking at the data, which only managed to frustrate her further because it had been captured just three seconds before the blackout, so she has nothing. Lisa gave an exclamation and kicked her chair, proceeding immediately to pull her hair and scream before she forced herself to calm down. -Calm Lisa, if the little you heard is true, you have a way to communicate with Lincoln ... If only I could tack back to that specific signal ... -Lisa looked at her destroyed equipment decided. -A few adjustments and it could continue to work. I just hope it does not change the signal._

 _Lisa spent the next few hours working on the machines. She barely noticed when the power was completely restored or when her parents called to see if she was okay, receiving a nearly indifferent response. Lisa tried in vain to replace her lost equipment, but she takes advantage of the undamaged parts to reinforce the other computers and avoid another fire, losing track of time. When she finished, Lisa immediately tried to reconnect with that signal ... although this time it was a bit more difficult._

 _-I'm beginning to think that, if there is a higher entity in the universe, it hates me with all its atoms. -She pointed almost growling when the screen freezes for the fourth time. Lisa crashed her head with the keyboard, several times. A beep makes her raise her head with annoyance just to immediately got up when she looks the screen. A message had arrived from an unknown source ... with a signal slightly similar to the one she had picked up earlier._

 _"Who you are?" Lisa was doubtful about it, but something told her to answer the truth. She would, but before ..._

 _"Lisa L. Who are you, if I may ask?" Her fingers froze before sending it. Would she be falling into a trap? ... Lisa looked at a certain photo, and resolved to throw everything overboard. She sends the answer and waited ... and waited._

 _"Your surname is Loud?" the other person finally asked. Lisa almost hyperventilates before answering._

 _"It is." She sent it immediately this time. Again, she waited, this time for a short time._

 _"My name is Lincoln, Lincoln Loud"_

 _"White hair, chipped tooth like a rabbit, freckles?" Lisa didn´t knew why she wrote that._

 _"Affirmative" that answer took her by surprise. "What is your relationship with me?" and that left her frozen. Lisa did not know what to write ... A thousand ideas went through her head, and fearing one, she answered._

 _"I'm Lisa, tenth of the eleven Loud siblings, the second youngest of your younger sisters ..." Lisa's hand shook as she wrote the following "Do you not remember me?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Lisa, although you sound familiar, I really don't remember you."_

.

-To be honest, I went into shock. -accepted the girl without looking at Luan, who only had a slight look of sympathy on her face. -Lincoln sent me some more messages that I could not answer. Our first conversation in months ended with him saying that he would try and contact me tomorrow at the same time, still treating me as a stranger.

-It must have been hard. -commented Luan with some regret.

-Eh ... Let's say it took some time to accept it. -sighed Lisa taking off her glasses and wiping something from her eye. - Lincoln could not talk at all hours, but I told him that I would always stay connected if he needs me. We started a mutual interrogation, like you and me now, but in the end, we managed to get to the current point we are in. The rest of our conversations are personal, and I don't think you want to force me to reveal it.

-I will not, don't worry about it. -calmed her Luan with a sigh.

-I'm surprised you are not doubting my word. -remarked Lisa putting her glasses back.

-Believe it or not, I learned to realize when someone is lying to me ... well, most of the time. - Luan looked up somewhat embarrassed. - Lisa ... I'm sorry.

\- Sorry?

-Let's say ... you're right, in the first part of this conversation. -accepted the chestnut looking away. - I've been a little ... very unfair to you. If I'm honest I have a great emotional conflict with all of this, you know ... what I remember, what I know, what I say I know, what I should know ... IT IS a confusing. He ... -Luan sighed exhausted. -I cannot help it.

-I would like to say that I do not blame you, but I will not lie. -Lisa said normally, getting an annoyed look from Luan. -But I accept your apology. Next time I suggest you talk to someone who bothers you instead of throwing at their neck like a certain Snake who started this conversation.

-Ha. Ha. -said Luan, not happy. -I guess you're still upset.

-The feeling is mutual, may I say. -Lisa pointed out calmly while her sister shrugged. -I believe this concludes our conversation.

-What make you say that? - Lisa pointed behind her, so Luan turned around to see a contented Lily walking carefully towards them, in front of a smiling Luna. Both with two ice creams in their hands.

\- Luan, Lisa! Look! - Lily smiled reaching her sisters. - We brought you ice cream. Lisa one of Pistachio and Luan of Banana. - The two girls raised their eyebrows and looked at Luna, who shrugged and nodded to Lily, handing her part to Luan. Lisa accepted hers from Lily.

-Thank you. - They said at the same time. Lily smiled before beginning to attack her cone, which was Neapolitan. Luna ignored her mint ice cream and looked at the two sisters with a critical eye.

-Down Luna, we are in a truce. -said Luan looking at Lisa for confirmation.

-Indeed. -seconded the girl eating her ice cream. Luna smiled satisfied.

\- And what did you talk about? - Lily asked with doubt.

-Grown up things. - Lisa answered quickly.

-We'll tell you when you grow up. - Luan continued eating his ice cream.

-That's not fair! Lisa is little too and they always tell her everything. - Lily complained pointing to her sister. That started a discussion between the two while Luan just watched them entertained. Luna shook her head before looking at a nearby camera, making a slight, imperceptible bow with her head while smiling.

.

In the loading section of the shopping center, specifically in an area with no people and practically deserted, a certain whitehaired boy could not avoid a funny snort while opening his eyes.

-I'm glad. -said Lincoln lying on a wall.

-Based on your expression, I could say that Luan and Lisa put aside their distrustful attitude for the time being. -Lucy commented without taking her eyes from the book she had bought on the way to that place.

-That's true. -accepted the boy calmly before straightening up, taking out his phone to see the time. - We should move, only five minutes left. -He sighed closing the device and beginning to move its parts.

-I thought that the Dragon was someone who enjoys of great confidence on your part. -pointed Lucy watching his actions after getting up. Lincoln rolled his eyes and pulled out a kind of black charger from his pocket.

-I trust Kai, not his transport. -accepted joining the object to the modified device with a slight spark, quickly turning the newly formed pistol before putting it back on his pocket. With the other hand, he took out another cellphone and check the time again.

-Will you be okay with just one gun? -asked his sister with some doubt.

-That's why I asked you to come with me. -answered Lincoln without looking at her. -I'm still recovering from the accident of New Jersey. Also, I need to have a free hand, so I want you to take care of my back while I receive the package, as we planned.

-I thought that protecting your kind was the work of the "Warriors" - joked Lucy taking her umbrella. Lincoln rolled his eyes again, knowing what she meant.

-I'll talk to Luan later. - commented the boy closing the phone and pocketing it again. - Everything ready. I really do not think you would get involved, but if the guy gets violent I think a good scare would not hurt anyone.

-I don't know whether to consider your words as an insult or flattery. - accepted Lucy holding her umbrella still and grabbing it by the handle. After a light click and with great care she draws a black hidden double-edged sword from it, which she freed with a fluid movement. The girl examined her weapon with complacently before looking at her brother. - At your command, Taicho.

-Let´s go. -said the boy with a determined smile, moving forward followed by his sister.

* * *

 **End of the chapter.**

 **You would not believe how much it cost me to translate this. This is one of the longest chapters and I truly was regretting write it that way. I wanted to add more interaction between the sisters, but man, that was long. In the next we will see the rest of the interactions and whatever Lincoln was doing…. When I finish to translate it. Sometimes I think my overactive imagination hates me.**

 **I have to apologize for Luan's attitude, but she has her reasons, as She said. I hope you enjoyed her "conversation" with Lisa. In that part I wanted to give more participation to Luna, but I feel that it was not her time. I hope that cute Lily has compensated for it.**

 **Well, that's all for now! See you in the next chapter…. Whenever I updated it.**

 **Thanks for reading and See you later!**


End file.
